Sensei
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's new history of art teacher at an all boys school and he slowly falls for her. There's just one problem, she's his brother's fiancee...not to mention the competition from the rest of his class! SasuSakuIta
1. New Girl Teacher

Sakura looked up at the big building before her, she'd been amazed when they'd given her the job considering how young and in-experienced she was but she was no less happy to be here. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and smiled, her, Sakura Haruno, would be teaching at the prestigious Konoha College for Boys. Gripping the handle of her shoulder bag she strode forward, having already memorised the layout of the place she was easily able to find her way to the right classroom.

---Sasuke Uchiha---

"I wonder what the new teacher is going to be like, I hope he's nice like Iruka-sensei otherwise this class is going to be so boring."

Sasuke ignored the blonde that was babbling beside him, why Naruto always chose to sit next to him and try to be his friend was something he could never quite fathom.

"Sasuke-teme are you even listening to me?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke sneered, glaring at Naruto who grinned.

"Nothing Sasuke-teme."

The sound of footsteps drawing near silenced the blonde, "Here he comes."

Something struck Sasuke as odd though, the footfalls were light and had a distinct click, like a woman's heals. But that wasn't possible, this was an all boy's school, with an all male staff, they wouldn't hire a woman…would they? The clicking drew closer and Sasuke was sure it was a woman, he shot a glance to the bucket of ice cold water positioned strategically above the door and smirked. This would be interesting.

Movement caught his eye so he looked to see Shikamaru putting his fingers in his ears…that was probably a good idea. Sasuke leaned forward on his desk and placed his head in his arms, burying at least one of his ears.

"Don't go to sleep Sasuke-teme, you'll miss the best part," Naruto was grinning widely. Sasuke just glared at him.

The door slid open, the bucket fell and there was a short lived shriek oh horror. He looked at the woman as she took the bucket of her head to reveal glittering green eyes and…bright pink hair.

---Flashback---

Sasuke sat back in his chair and huffed, he was fourteen, and being dragged out by his mother and father to a formal dinner to meet his older brother's new _girlfriend_, who were both _late_, was really really annoying. He was sat with his mother on one side and an empty chair on the other, the table was circular and draped in a white cloth with a candle lit in the middle. They'd been so many times, his father was on good terms with the owner.

"Ah, here they are," his father said and Sasuke swivelled to look at the door of the restaurant. There stood his eighteen year old brother, he was already in his second year of university, having graduated early from college. His brother was the prise of the family, intelligent, athletic and heir to the large ring of companies that were owned by the Uchiha family.

"Itachi my son, how good to see you," his father stood up to hug Itachi who returned it stiffly, "and this must be Miss Haruno."

"It's good to meet you Uchiha-san," the woman bowed politely and smile. Sasuke stared at her, she had bright pink hair and shining emerald eyes, she was wearing a beautiful deep blue silk dress that clung to her torso. Sasuke blushed.

"Such a sweet child," his father said as he sat down. He watched his brother pull back the seat next to Sasuke and Sakura sat down.

"So you must be Itachi's parents, it's very nice to meet you, Itachi-kun speaks so highly of both of you," Sakura smiled at both his parents and Itachi smirked. She was making a brilliant impression, it was then that he noticed his brother staring at his girlfriend. He looped an arm around her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She went slightly red, "Itachi-kun," she batted him lightly on the shoulder, "not in public."

She laughed and Itachi smirked. Sakura then turned to Sasuke, "And whose this strapping young man."

"I…I'm," Sasuke felt like he'd swallowed his tongue.

"This is Sasuke, my younger brother," Itachi answered for him.

"Oh really," Sakura turned back to Sasuke, "it's so nice to meet you," she held out her hand, "I've heard so much about you from Itachi-kun. So, how old are you Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fourteen," Sasuke replied proudly, she smiled at him.

"And already a heartbreaker I'll bet."

"How old are you?"

"Sasuke," his mother snapped at him, he looked down and blushed, "I've told you before that it's rude to ask a lady her age."

"Oh no, it's alright," Sakura laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he looked up at her, "I'm seventeen," she replied with a wink, he grinned up at her.

"So Sakura, you're in college?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"Yes, my final year," Sakura replied turning her attention away from Sasuke. It was at this point that the youngest Uchiha caught his brother's eyes…his brother was glaring at him.

The meal was one of the best Sasuke had ever had, he'd spent most of it trying to talk to Sakura who would always talk back but there was one problem, Itachi. Everytime it seemed that Sakura's attention was focused on Sasuke Itachi would draw it back to him or send their father a look that got the man asked after Sakura's own parents.

"Sakura dear, why don't we go and look at the sweets?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke's mother.

"I'd like that Uchiha-san," she gave another warm smile, "I'll be back soon Itachi-kun," she squeezed his shoulder, "see you in a while Sasuke-kun," she then turned to their father, "If you'll excuse me Uchiha-san?"

"Yes go," he waved her off with a smile, internally thanking his wife. "She's quite the catch Itachi," he said as his wife led Sakura away to a glass case displaying several delicious looking cakes.

"I'm glad you approve father, I intend to marry her," Itachi smirked and his father smiled.

"This is good news, the alliance between our two families would be very beneficial for the company."

"So I have your consent?"

"Yes, when do you intend to propose?"

"When she leaves college and then to marry her soon after she graduates from university," Itachi explained.

"What does she want to do with her life?"

"She wants to be a teacher before taking over her father's company," Itachi explained. Sasuke then began thinking what it would be like to have Sakura as a teacher. He was going to the same school Itachi went to and all the teachers there seemed to look down on him since he didn't live up to his brother's standards. Sakura wouldn't do that.

"I see," the Uchiha patriarch stroked his chin thoughtfully, "admittedly I'd like it if you married her earlier but she seems like a sweet girl. Go ahead Itachi, well done son, you've made me proud."

Itachi smirked and Sasuke scowled.

"All done," Sasuke looked up as his mother and Sakura sat back down.

"See anything you like?" Itachi gave Sakura a charming smile.

"Only now that I'm back here," both laughed, "they all looked so lovely though, I can't imagine taking a piece of any but there was one that I couldn't say no to."

"Why don't you boys go find something you like?" Mrs Uchiha suggested.

"Good idea."

Sasuke watched his father and brother get up, "Aren't you going to choose some cake Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, "I don't like cake," he said a little harsher than he intended.

"Oh really? Well what are you going to have instead?"

"Ice-cream," Sasuke replied.

"Really? I like ice-cream too, my favourite flavour is cookie and vanilla, what's yours?"

"Mint chocolate-chip," Sasuke replied happily, "but vanilla is really nice too."

"I know, why don't we both get some ice-cream and we can share?"

"Really?" Sasuke was beaming up at her.

"Yes," she smiled.

His mother watched the interaction with a smile on her face, two thoughts were passing through her mind. One was how well Sakura got on with Sasuke, that was good, the boy didn't normally accept Itachi's girlfriends so readily and two, how good Sakura would be as a mother.

Eventually it came time for Sakura and Itachi to leave, Sakura boarded and needed to be back on campus for curfew. Sasuke was sad to see her go.

---End Flashback---

He looked at her, her pink hair was soaked hung in front of her eyes, her white blouse was slowly going see through to reveal a light pink bra and stuck to her ample curves. He gulped, he was just as pretty as she had been…but it couldn't be the same girl. But hadn't Itachi said she wanted to be a teacher? And she looked so young, she was only three years older than him.

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura spun round, "Iruka-san, um…I can explain."

"Naruto," Iruka strode into the room and focused a piercing look on the blonde, "I warned you Naruto, one more prank and you'll be mopping floors for a month."

"But Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined.

"Don't blame him Iruka, it was my fault, just a little accident of mine," she was going slightly red from embarrassment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had an accident with a bucket of water?" Iruka was looking at her in a way that said _I don't believe you_.

"What bucket?" she kicked said bucket under her desk at the front.

"Arg," Iruka raked a hand through his hair and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you off this time Naruto but you have been warned. Anyway class, this is Sakura Haruno, she'll be your new history of art teacher. She's new to teaching so try not to give her too much hastle," Iruka then turned back to Sakura, "You gunna be alright?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine," she smiled, "just wish I'd thought to bring a jacket."

Iruka shrugged his off, "Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks Iruka-san," she smiled and he left.

"Well class, shall we get started?" she smiled up at them nervously clutching the jacket around her small form looking utterly swamped. Sasuke smirked, she looked cute.

-----

_So...how was it? Bad or good?_


	2. Neji's Secret

"Um…Haruno-sensei?"

Sakura looked up form her desk, most of the other students had already filed out of the classroom and standing before her was the called Uzumaki Naruto, the one that Iruka had implied was responsible for how wet she was.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm…uh….I'm sorry for you know…the bucket thing and I'm really grateful for you…you know…with Iruka-sensei and all so yeh, thanks." Naruto was grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

Sakura smiled, "It's alright, I can't say I wasn't expecting something to happen but be warned Naruto, another incident like it and I will have to put you in detention."

"Right Haruno-sensei!" Naruto gave her a mock salute and strode out of the classroom. Sakura smiled after him and went back to leafing through so of her paperwork.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Sakura looked up again but it wasn't Naruto this time, no, it was Sasuke.

"I wondered if you might remember me Sasuke," she smiled.

"Are you still…you know, with my brother?"

"Yes, we're engaged actually, didn't you know?"

"Itachi isn't around the main house often and since I came here I've heard precious little about family business," Sasuke sneered.

"Itachi never was talkative, not as long as I've known him," she gave a shrug and leaned back in her chair, "was there something you wanted Sasuke?"

"You recognised me when you were calling out our names and then you ignored me," Sasuke growled.

"No Sasuke, I simply didn't favour you above everyone else. What did you expect?"

"I don't know," he conceded not looking at her.

"I'm only going to be here for a year Sasuke, think you can bare me until then?" she was smiling at him again and he frowned, women were impossible to read.

"Sure," he said quietly.

"Good, now I think I have another class soon so if there's nothing else?"

"No, I'll go, bye Haruno-sensei," he turned to leave.

"Sasuke," he turned, "you can call me Sakura outside of class time if you want," he nodded, "but don't think you'll be getting any favours grade wise," she gave him a wink and then he left.

Sakura sighed and leaned heavily back in her chair, that had been awkward. She'd been so shocked at seeing his name at the bottom of the list that, rather than do the lesson she had planned, they spent the hour session introducing themselves to and they were definitely an odd bunch.

There was Naruto who seemed lively enough but didn't really pay attention. Shikamaru who was the embodiment of lazy. Kiba whose mannerisms reminded her strongly of a dog. Sasuke of course who had been quiet and watched her the whole time. Neji who had looked at her like she was inferior and had barely said anything. Chouji who spent the entire lesson sneaking food into his mouth. Lee who was exuberant and had an obsession with youth. Shino had been quiet and the fact that she couldn't see his eyes behind those glasses was disturbing and finally Gaara, the red haired boy had glared at the entire lesson and it unnerved her. In short, she had her work cut out for her but it was her own fault really…she liked a challenge.

Why else would she choose to work at an all boys school for the impossibly rich and snobby?

---The Boys Dorms---

"She was a little hottie wasn't she?" Kiba said as he leaned back in one of the chairs in the social area of the dorms.

"She was an idiot," Neji replied.

"What makes you say that Neji?" Naruto asked from opposite the brunette.

"She totally forgot herself when she read Sasuke's name," Shikamaru replied.

"I noticed that to, what was that about Sasuke?" Shino asked as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"We've met before," Sasuke replied simply.

"Really Sasuke-teme?" Naruto leaned forward, "how did you land a classy babe like her?"

Sasuke went a little red, "What the hell are you talking about dobe?"

"I think Naruto is insinuating that you and Haruno-sensei were-"

"I know what he was saying Nara," Sasuke snapped.

"No need to get touchy Uchiha," Kiba sneered and Sasuke glared at him.

"But seriously Sasuke-teme, how do you know her?"

Sasuke squirmed, he didn't want to answer because that would be voicing the fact that she was off limits. She'd been pretty three years ago but now…hot was the only word he could come up with and even that wasn't enough. "Shut up," Sasuke snapped before storming off.

"What got into him?" Naruto asked but no one answered him.

---Lunch time---

Sakura hadn't met many of the staff when she'd applied for the job here, she knew Iruka and the headmaster but other than that she was on her own. It was because of this that she was equally nervous about stepping into the faculty dining lounge as she had been when stepping into her first class. Eventually she swung the door open to reveal three long wooden tables and a buffet with plates by it on one side of the room. Going over to the buffet she picked out what she wanted and turned, looking for somewhere to sit. They hadn't been kidding about the all male faculty.

"Sakura!"

She saw Iruka waving her over and she went to sit next to him. Opposite them were two men, a silver haired one that covered half his face with a mask and another one wearing green spandex look like…Lee?

"Um…hi," she said nervously.

"So you're the new girl teacher," the silver haired man stated, "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Good to meet you, and you," she turned to the other man, "are you a relative of Lee's?"

Iruka and Kakashi snorted, "So you have met my ever youthful student, did not his burning flames of youth overcome you with their passion?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as his choice of words, "Well I wouldn't say they overcame me but it was definitely a memorable meeting," she replied with a smile.

"I am please that he should make such a promising impression on such a youthful beauty as yourself, I am Maito Gai and it is a pleasure to make your youthful acquaintance," he held out his hand over the table and Sakura shook it.

"Good to meet you too, Haruno Sakura by the way but you're welcome to call me Sakura, you both are," she said as an after thought while looking at Kakashi who nodded.

"Okay," Gai then flashed her a winning smile and a thumbs up, she shook her head in amusement.

---Next day---

Sakura had gotten to class early and had just finished setting up a projector and a slideshow presentation together so she could display the art that she was going to be talking about. The first person to arrive was Neji who looked surprised to see her. "Good morning," she said smiling.

"Hn," was his reply.

The rest of the class arrived and Naruto was the last, skidding into the room just in time for the bell, "Well, here we all are again," she smiled nervously up at them. "We're going to be looking at some ancient art today just so you can all see just how far back the link between art and humanity goes."

She then picked up a mouse for her laptop that was hooked up to the projector. It was a wireless mouse so she could move around and use the presentation at the same time by clicking the mouse to change the picture. She gave a click and what appeared to be a red blob appeared on the screen, form the sketchiness and texture one could tell it was a cave painting.

"You can probably tell me that this is old but can anyone here tell me what it's called?" Sakura looked around, Neji had his hand up, "Yes Neji?"

"Wounded Bison, Altamera Spain about 1500 B.C.," he said coolly.

"Very good," she smiled and he scowled, "now just because it's not Michael Angelo's Sistine Chapel that doesn't mean it isn't remarkable. Things to note about this are-"

"The shading and the thickness of the lines as it moves over the hump of the bison," Neji was smirking down at her.

Sakura took a deep breath and schooled her expression into a smile, "Very impressive Neji, I see you've done your homework."

"Right well, next we have this," she gave a click and what appeared to be a brown horse with a black head and several smaller black horses running beside it appeared. "This too was discovered by archaeologists in Europe, more specifically in-"

"Lascaux France in 1879, dates back to 10, 000 B.C.c, singles out because of the flowing lines depicting the movement of the animal," it was Shikamaru this time and he was grinning at her lazily.

"Impressive," Sakura tried to smile but failed, this was making her nervous, she knew all of this back to front so why did she feel like they were the ones teaching her. "It's called Herd of Horses and now we move on…again."

She gave a click and next up game an onyx coloured carved, "Mycerinus and His Queen. 2470 B.C. It's a funerary statue that was originally intended to preserve the pharaoh's ka in the afterlife…his soul if you will."

Sakura looked around, it wasn't her that had spoken, "Very good Sasuke."

Sakura bit her lip, "Have any of you taken history of art before?"

"No," was the chorus from the now smirking boys.

"Moving on then," she clicked and once again the date and name was said for her, soon enough she ran out of pictures. "Wow…well you boys do prepare. By a show of hands only, how many of have read the entire text?" Everyone put their hand up…except Naruto. Sakura sighed, at least there was someone here she was teaching.

"If you have nothing else for us we could go to independent study?" it was Neji who had made the suggestion and she wasn't really given time to protest as all of the boys filed out.

"Great lesson miss," Kiba grinned at her on the way out. She nodded.

She leaned back against the front of her desk, "You okay Haruno-sensei?"

"Oh, um, yeh Naruto I'm fine," she said smiling weakly up at the blond.

"That's good. You'll have to forgive Neji, being student council president went to his head, plus he's got something to prove."

"Oh?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"There's two sides to the Hyuuga family, the main family and the branch family, he's from the branch family, despite being the oldest of his generation and the only male born he doesn't stand to inherit anything," Naruto explained.

"So is he trying to make his own way?"

"Yeh, he wants revenge on the head of the family."

"Why?" Sakura looked shocked.

"I don't know if it's true or not but, his father and the head of the family were twin brothers, Neji's father was the younger so he became part of the branch line. There was a scandal involving the heiress Hinata a few years back, long and short being that Neji's father went to prison instead of Hinata's and was given thirty years. He was killed while there."

"Oh gosh," Sakura clapped a hand to her mouth, "how horrible."

"Yeh well, look, don't tell Neji I told you any of this will you?" Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto, it'll be our little secret."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Haruno-sensei," then he left leaving Sakura to think.

_---_

_You may notice some similarities between the dialogue and Monalisa Smile (my favourite movie) that's because I couldn't think of a job for Sakura that would fit and I've been watching this movie too much but don't worry, I'm only using the art that comes up in the lessons...I never took Art History :D_

_---_

**Review Responses**

bluflamez - Thank-you very much

S2-SAKURA-S2 - Soon enough:D

DEATH WRITTER 25009 - Thankies

shatteredxmemories - Enjoy

angel2559 - Did I update soon enough?

etherealspirit17 - Thank-you very much and I shall

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - I know, I've read most of them :D and I'm glad you think so

Haaku - He didn't kiss her on the lips and it was just his way of rubbing it in his brother's face...I'm sorry

me - Thanks

jejeaza - Thanks, that was my favourite part to write

EternalxBlackness - I prefer to be called English (British sounds so pompous) but yeh I am. Why'd you ask? About the commas, do I use them too much? Good luck with your science test by the way :D

CeruleanRider - Thanks

RoseMcGee - Thanks

Aiyo Rei - I shall

crazyevilgirl - You're welcome

InnerSakura14 - Yes why?

lilxcutexmonstah - I shall :D

Soul of AquaBlue - Soon enough for you?

Kitomi21 - Can I still have a cookie?

cutegerbilofdeath - A time machine...nah, I'm only kidding :D

---

_So what...good? bad? worse? better?_


	3. Neji Gets Mad

"What is that?" It was Shino that had spoken and he was looking up at the picture that was up on the projection screen. It was appeared to be a piece of meat painted in brilliant colour.

"You tell me," Sakura replied as she perched on her desk, she took a look back at it before fixing her gaze on Neji.

"It's not on the syllabus," he sneered at her.

"No it's not…anyone know what it is?" there was no answer.

"Carcass, by Soutine 1925," she stated. There was a pause, "Is it any good?"

She watched them as they all looked the piece over but no one moved to say anything, Neji did glare at her though. "The smartest men of your age group and none of you have anything to say? Come on boys, there's no wrong answer," she gave a slightly laugh, "there's also no text book telling you what to think."

She smiled around at them all, "You can memorise the name and date of every piece of art in history, you can learn to recite verbatim what others before you have said but to be a leader, to make a stand, you need to be armed with your own opinions too." She had been looking at Neji the entire time and his scowl had got darker and darker. When she looked away she didn't see the death glare that Neji sent Naruto's way. That idiotic blonde was in for hell when the bell rang.

"So I ask again, is it any good?"

"No, it's not good, in fact I wouldn't even call it art it's grotesque," Neji sneered at her and she smiled, at least he'd said something.

"Is there a rule against art being grotesque?" Naruto asked, turning in his seat to face Neji.

"Shut up Naruto, you probably don't even know what grotesque means," Neji snapped.

Naruto looked hurt for a second, "I do so Neji, it means something ugly or distorted…repulsive in some way."

Neji looked affronted, "_Shut up Naruto!_"

"I will not have that behaviour in this class Neji," Sakura said firmly, his head snapped round to look at her.

"What the hell would you know?"

"You will be serving detention Neji and you will stay behind after class," Sakura said.

"I like the colours," it was Kiba this time, "the difference in colour between the background and the meat make it stand out, makes it look yummy."

Some of the other boys laughed, Sakura gave a wry smile, "You like meat then Kiba?"

"Very much so miss, especially white meat," he gave her a wink. Sakura was shocked but hid it under a smile.

"I see," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "anyone else?"

"Blood," Sakura jumped, it was Gaara…the boy that never said anything…just glared.

"Um…yes, there's it…anything else Gaara?" she smiled encouragingly and he glared at her coldly.

"No."

"Okay, well…"

"It's a rotted side of meat, there's no technique to the brush strokes, the subject is vulgar, it looks like it's just been thrown and crushed onto the canvas, there's no real structure to it's composition and the colours are basic. So I repeat, I wouldn't even call it art," Neji was fuming and Sakura could see it.

"And those are perfectly valid reasons for disliking it," she smiled, "I don't like it much myself, I can't say I'm a fan of dead meat but I like to think I can still appreciate the message that the artist may have been trying to convey."

"What is the meaning miss?" Chouji had stopped munching now.

Sakura smiled wider, it seemed she was getting their attention now, even if it wasn't all positive they were at least participating, "That's up to you to decide, sometimes there isn't one definite meaning."

"In other words you don't know the answer so you're bluffing," Neji said snidely.

"There's no right or wrong answer when it comes to art Neji," Sakura replied.

"So what are we going to learn?" Neji demanded.

"What is art, what makes it good or bad and who decides," she replied simply, "you will be expected to consider many different types or art and formulate your opinions on them as well."

She then went back to her desk and picked up her wireless mouse, giving it a click a new picture appeared on the screen. This one was a small canvas coloured in luminous green paint with a bright pink pig in the middle. The pig, due to the angle, had one black eye and an overly long curly tail.

"Fifteen years ago someone thought this was brilliant," she smiled up at it fondly.

"I can see that," Naruto chipped.

"Who?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My mother," she smiled at him, "I painted it for a birthday." Kiba gave a bark of laughter.

She then proceeded to show several beautiful black and white photographs, "Can anyone recognise these?"

"That's Yosemite Valley, I've been there," Lee said, "its very youthful!"

"Didn't Ansel Adams take lots of pictures of that place?" Kiba asked.

"That's right, these are in fact some of his work," Sakura said and Kiba grinned, "but what about this," she gave a click and a picture of a very pretty woman's face came into view, "this is my mum, I took this picture when I was twelve, is it art?"

"Art isn't art until someone says it is," Neji scowled.

"It's art," Sakura said gleefully.

"The right people."

"Who are they?" Neji was scowling at her and it was then that the bell rang. Sakura looked down at her watch in surprise, "Well, I didn't expect that to take this long, how time flies," she looked back up at the class with a smile, "I'm not going to set you an assignment for today but beware next lesson."

Slowly everyone began to file out except Neji who sat resolutely in his seat his arms crossed and his face fixed in a frown. Once everyone had left Sakura walked up and sat down in the seat next to him, "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"What did Naruto tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything," she said.

"Don't lie," he snapped.

"Look Neji, at your age you really shouldn't need to be put in detention. I realise that you are student council president and that should afford you certain liberties but right now you're being deliberately problematic. I _am_ going to put you in detention and I would like an apology, it's up to you if you give me one but it will reflect poorly on your character if you don't."

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" he demanded.

"I'm your teacher and I'm older than you," she said simply, "Neji, look at me."

He turned to look at her, "I don't see you as inferior I am simply one individual passing on my knowledge to another. I'm not looking to usurp you in any way so what do you say we start over?"

He gave her a calculating look, "No."

"Fine," she gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry to hear that, you may go now."

Neji grabbed his bag and stormed out, he threw the door open and Naruto was standing there. Sakura watched as Neji grabbed Naruto by the colour and sent a punch into the blonde's nose. "Neji," Sakura shrieked. She jumped up and ran to him grabbing his arm to restrain him, Neji's other hand tightens it's grip around Naruto's collar causing the blonde to let out several chocking sounds as blood began to leak from his nose.

"What is going on here?" Iruka and Kakashi had just come around the corner, "Neji what are you doing? Let go of him at once."

Neji did so, Naruto stumbled back against the opposite wall clutching his bleeding nose and coughing. Neji then swung his other arm sending Sakura to the ground, she groaned.

"Come on you," Kakashi took Neji firmly by the shoulder and steered him away.

"Sakura are you alright?" Iruka knelt beside her.

"I'm fine," she said sitting up, "Naruto?"

Iruka helped her to her feet before moving over to Naruto, Sakura reached up and moved his hands, she examined his nose, "Not broken just a little bruised," she smiled.

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you to the infirmary," Iruka then steered Naruto away, "will you be alright Sakura?"

"I'll be fine," she said with a small nod.

"Neji…this was really out of character for him, I mean, he's not normally anything like that. Please don't think too badly of him?"

"Right now I don't know what to think but I think Naruto needs some help," Iruka nodded and Naruto said a muffled goodbye as he was lead away by Iruka.

---Later in the Boy's Dorms---

"Did you hear? Apparently Neji socked Naruto one and then tried to beat up Haruno-sensei," Kiba said in awe.

"He didn't try to beat her up Kiba, don't exaggerate," Shino said quietly.

"Oh your no fun bug boy," Kiba growled but it wasn't an angry growl.

"What did happen then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura tried to stop Neji and he knocked her down," Sasuke replied.

"Oh _Sakura_ is it?" Kiba smirked, "something we'd like to know about Uchiha?"

"Shut up dog-breathe," Sasuke snapped.

"Ooh, touchy," Kiba grinned.

"Drop it Kiba," Shino warned him and strangely enough Kiba complied, it seemed Shino was the only one Kiba really listened to.

"Fine whatever. Where's Neji and Naruto now anyway?"

"Naruto's in the infirmary and Neji's getting a talking to," Chouji said.

"This was definitely an overly youthful display by Neji. Do you think he will no longer be the one to lead us in our passionate flames of youth as student council president?" Lee asked.

"If he does get knocked out I'll bet Uchiha will get voted in," Kiba grinned, "I swear that pretty face of his has turned some of the younger straight guys gay." Sasuke scowled.

"You sure your not referring to yourself?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry pal, I don't swing your way," Kiba smirked back.

"Whatever," Sasuke scowled.

"Ha, I win."

"Didn't I already tell you to stop?" It was Shino again and once again Kiba sat down, this time looking like a puppy with it's tail between its legs.

"For a straight guy Shino sure has you whipped dog boy," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up Uchiha!"

-----

_You know normally I'd wait 24 hours before posting the next chapter but I just got the Neji beating up Naruto seen into my head and I couldn't help it so here you are._

_---_

**Review Responses**

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - Lol, well we can't expect Naruto to have memorized a text book can we?

Whit - Well I updated :D

ecstasy13 - He's manipulative. I didn't mean to make him seem soft.

Kakashi246 - Thankies

lilxcutexmonstah - I hope I didn't keep you waiting. :D I'm glad you liked the lesson, I hope I managed to pull this one off as well.

-----

_Rushed? Not enough blood? Boring? Reviews give you endorphins, endorphins make you happy, happy people update faster (yes I have been watching too much Legally Blonde)_


	4. Roadtrip

Since Sakura only had to teach on Mondays, Tuesday and Wednesdays because her classes were restricted to the sixth forms she found herself with free time on Thursday. As such she went to go and visit Naruto who had been kept overnight to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Sakura suspected that it was more to prevent another conflict with Neji.

"Hey Naruto."

"Haruno-sensei," Naruto grinned and then winced as it strained his well-bruised nose.

"You can call me Sakura outside of class you know, I feel so old when you call me Haruno-sensei," Sakura laughed.

"How old are you?"

"Naruto," Sakura gasped, but not because of Naruto question but because it reminded her of another boy…of Sasuke.

"Well?"

"I'm twenty."

"You really _are_ young," Naruto gaped, "I thought it might be make-up and stuff."

Sakura flushed, "Been talking about me have you?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No." Naruto had said that a little too quickly and the blush forming on his face made it obvious he was lying.

"Alright, I'll believe you. Just one thing, do you know why Neji punched you?"

"It's probably because of what I said to you miss," Naruto explained, "I was talking to Kiba afterwards about what why I'd stayed behind. I said to him that I'd asked you not to be too hard on Neji because of his past and I think Neji might have heard. Then with that lesson and you looking at him and everything he must have put two and two together."

"I see," Sakura gave a nod, "well Naruto, I must be going."

"Bye Sakura-sensei."

"Old habits die hard."

---Friday---

"You asked to see me Haruno-sensei?"

Sakura looked up as Sasuke stepped through the door. "Haven't I already said you can call me Sakura?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied simply.

Sakura shook her head. "Anyway, it's your brother's birthday this weekend and I'm driving back into the city for it and I wondered if you might want a lift?"

Sasuke stood silent for a while, he knew it was his brother's birthday and he knew very well that Itachi hadn't contacted him which was his way of saying _don't come_. However, the thought of a five-hour long drive, just him and Sakura, alone for five hours gave him food for thought. Then there was the fact that he'd be arriving _with_ Sakura and that would infuriate his brother to no end.

"Yeh, that'd be great actually, saves taking the train," Sasuke smirked.

"Good," Sakura smiled.

"Was that all?"

"No, I was going to set off tomorrow morning after breakfast and come back Sunday evening, is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine," Sasuke waiting for a moment then opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura called and door slid open to reveal Kakashi and Neji. "Oh Kakashi, Neji, hi."

"Well," Kakashi prompted pushing Neji into the room.

"I'm sorry," Neji spat.

"That's alright, no harm done right?" he looked up at her stunned. "Sasuke, Kakashi would you leave us alone for a minute?"

"I'll be waiting outside," Kakashi said simply as he and Sasuke left, Sasuke lingered in the doorway but a look from Sakura and he left.

Neji stood there looking at her in shock, "How can you keep smiling like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I did everything and you kept smiling, what do you have that I don't that makes you smile like that?" Neji demanded his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Sakura blinked, "I don't know," she got up and moved towards him.

"But, it doesn't make sense," Neji looked down at the floor in frustration and then… "Wha- Woman what are you doing?"

Sakura had moved forward and hugged him. "You looked like you could use a hug, it's alright Neji, you don't have to save face in front of me."

Neji was stiff for a minute before finally relaxing and letting his arms wrap themselves around her and crush her to him. Sakura gasped and then she realised that Neji was shaking and her shoulder was feeling slightly damp, Neji was crying. She rubbed a hand up and down his back, "Ssh, it's alright, you're safe here."

---Outside---

"It's good to have a woman here," Kakashi whispered to the empty hall.

---Inside---

It took a while but eventually Neji pulled back to look at her, "Feel better?"

He nodded weakly, "Wanna start over yet?" she gave him a smile.

"Yeh, I'd like that," he said quietly.

"Good, come on, you need to go and clean up your face otherwise you have no idea what those other boys will say about the great Neji Hyuuga," she lead him to the door and opened it to reveal Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Haruno-sensei," Neji said.

"It's Sakura," she said and Neji nodded walking away with Kakashi. Sakura gave a sigh; these boys sure did grow on you.

---Saturday---

Sasuke slung his bag into the boot of the car and climbed in the front passenger seat. "You ready?" Sakura asked he strapped himself in.

"Yeh," he replied. He looked over at her as she started the car this was the first time he'd seen her not wearing a suit. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a short sleeved baby pink t-shirt, a dark pink jacket had been tossed into the back seat.

"Let's go then," Sakura had started the car and pulled out. "So Sasuke, your seventeen now aren't you?"

"Yeh but I'll be eighteen soon," he said quickly.

"So, can you drive yet?"

"Not on my own but I can drive with a license holder in the car, the only problem is that there's no one to practice with back at the college so I can only practice during the holidays and my parents are always busy and it's not like Itachi's ever around," Sasuke said miserably.

"Tell you what, when we get back I'll sit in with you and you can take me to your favourite local places, how does that sound?" Sakura looked over and gave him a smile before turning back to the road.

"That'd be great," he said. There was a silence again for a little while.

"So, any plans for after college? University maybe?"

"I was thinking of going to Tokyo U. I'll have to go somewhere, father expects me to take up the lesser ring of the Uchiha companies," Sasuke was gazing out at the countryside that ran along the motorway. Konoha College for Boys was set just outside of Konoha itself allowing it to have plenty of space for sports fields and to build old should the need arise. It took thirty minutes to reach the edge of the inner city, of course there were various villages near the school so the boy's weren't completely cut off from society, and from there it would take about four hours to navigate the internal traffic of the city to get to the Uchiha Estate.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant do you want to pick up after your father? I don't mean to be rude, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's alright," he looked at her, she looked so pretty, "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I mean, growing up it was always Itachi this and Itachi that with father, I suppose Itachi wouldn't mind if I said no to father, he'd probably love the chance to rub it in my face but…"

"You want you're fathers approval."

"You're amazing you know that," Sasuke said quietly.

"How so?"

"I don't know, you're just…you're always smiling and you're always nice and you can tell what I wanted to say. I just feel so comfortable around you and it's odd I guess because I felt the same way when I first met you and I just wanted you to keep talking to me so I could see you smile," Sasuke then realised what he was saying and went bright red.

"Can you pretend you didn't hear all of that?" he asked looking at her nervously, she was blushing too and for some reason this made Sasuke feel better.

"Sure," she replied, "So…what do you think of my teaching?"

"I think the subject is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Sasuke replied.

"I'm glad you like the subject," Sakura said.

"But it's thanks to you." Sakura didn't reply.

They carried on in a comfortable silence. They'd started out at nine and it was now close on twelve.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" Sakura asked and Sasuke replied with an affirmative. They pulled over and found café where they had sandwiches.

"You know, this could pass off as a date," Sasuke said, "what with us driving out somewhere, just you and me."

Sakura gave a small laugh as she took a sip of her drink, "Well it's not a date so don't be silly Sasuke, I couldn't date you anyway."

"Why not? These looks not enough for you?" he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Your looks are fine but-"

"So you think I'm good looking?" Sasuke pressed eagerly.

"I think you're handsome yes," she replied.

"So why couldn't you date me?"

"Well for a start I'm your teacher, it would be illegal and I would loose my job," she said between sips.

"Adds to the thrill doesn't it," Sasuke leaned forward slightly and licked his lips in a predatory fashion.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster at that, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, "Second, I'm three years older than you."

"It's more like two and a bit though isn't it and besides I find the thought of a real woman with experience appealing," he then looked her up and down and locked his gaze with hers.

"Sasuke," she breathed as a red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes?" he purred.

She gulped, "There is a third reason, I'm engaged to your brother."

The spell was broken and Sasuke felt himself feeling more and more awkward by the second, there she was, sat opposite him, her face all flushed and her breathing had picked up, she looked so innocent and then she had to go and say those words. He knew she was engaged, she'd said she was engaged but this time, this time when she said it felt all too real. She was out of reach, she wasn't his for the taking she belonged to his brother.

"You done?" she asked after a while.

"Yeh," he murmured dejectedly.

"Come on then," she walked out to the car and they both got in without saying another word. The rest of the drive there was awkward but what could they say. It had been obvious that Sasuke was hitting on her and she couldn't deny that she had been enjoying it but he was her student, he was her fiancée's younger brother, she couldn't do that to Itachi.

When they got there the guard at the gate recognized both Sakura and Sasuke and admitted them. Itachi had heard from said guard that Sakura was hear and had come out to meet them.

"I missed you," he purred into her ear, Sakura shivered.

"It's only been a week Itachi-kun," she giggled.

"I know," he licked the shell of her ear as he watched Sasuke climb out of the car and glare at him, "but I'm empty when your not here." With that Itachi leaned forward and captured her lips with his pressing his tongue against her lips insistently, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist and pressed her against him.

Sasuke coughed and Sakura sprang away from Itachi her face going very red indeed. "If you two have finished playing tonsil hockey," he sneered as his face twisted into a scowl.

"I don't remember inviting you Otouto," Itachi said icily.

"Nice to see you to Aniki," with that Sasuke stormed into the house.

"Sasuke," Sakura called after him.

"Don't worry about him Sakura-chan," Itachi said as he pulled her close to him once again for another passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't bear to watch it and fled to his room.

-----

_Well Itachi came back and there will be some other yummy Akatsuki cameos next chapter :D_

_-----_

**Review Responses**

inufanatic - Well I felt like so yeh enjoy :D

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - Yes he does, glad you like

v-sakura - Well he likes her, hope I didn't keep you waiting

Cherry Blossom55 - Good to hear :D

angel2559 - That makes me happy

Haaku - I'm glad you liked both the chapters

pinky101 - Thanks

kiba's kunoichi - Soon enough?

XXDragonheart6XX - I know it would probably be better for SasuSaku for Sakura to be younger but I didn't want Itachi to seem like a cradle snatcher so please don't tell me how I should write my story. As for the college issue I'm using the English system where Sasuke etc are going to a sixth form college which I think is what equate to American High School. As for Kiba...I dunno

ThePinkBunniesLeaders - (Neji: OW woman!) I'm glad you liked the lesson and voila, Itachi is back in the picture

Azure - I don't know who that is but I know what GTO is (Great Teacher Onizuka right?) my boyfriend collects it...there were some funny bits I read :D Anyway, sorry about the Neji binge but there's lots of Sasuke in this chapter right? You didn't miss anything by the way, it's explained in this chapter...I hope. Glad you liked the fight scene :D

damnednhot - Good good

Aiyo Rei - I have

michi-baka - Unfortunately it won't end up ItaSaku because Itachi's going to do some bad things but I may write an ItaSaku story after.

oO Yasu Yukiko Oo - Well she is twenty and it is an AU. Glad you like it

lilxcutexmonstah - Yay yay yay such nice comments love you

Baka no Rika - (Neji: OW, what is it with you crazy women and hitting me? First newspapers and now I'm getting kicked and I didn't kick Sakura) They became friends this chapter, glad you like high fives

bluflamez - He wasn't expecting it but you're right. Glad you like.

-----

_Well tada and in less than 24 hours too I already have most of the next chapter in my mind so if your lucky I may update again today snaps for me (Legally Blonde II). Anyway, Extra Super Special Awesome or Dropped Off the Face of the Planet Bad?_


	5. Clubbing and a DVD

_**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER, IMPLICATION OF NUDITY AND MENTIONS OF NUDITY. IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU STOP READING WHEN ITACHI, SASUKE AND SAKURA GET HOME! HOWEVER PLEASE READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH AS IT IS A PLOT POINT!!!**_

_**-----**_

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, Itachi had done his best to ignore him since he arrived here but now, thanks to Sakura, he was being dragged out with Itachi and some of his friends to a local club.

"Where is she Itachi-san, you promised Sakura-chan would be here," a blonde whined. Sasuke was forcibly reminded of Naruto.

"She's getting ready," Itachi replied.

"Girls and they're looks," the blonde huffed.

"You took longer Deidara," the blonde looked up at the red haired boy who had spoken.

"That's not true Sasori-san," Deidara whined and Sasori sighed.

"Will you both shut up," Itachi snapped glaring at them both.

"Wow," Sasuke breathed.

"Not fighting are you boys?" the other three heads in the room span around to face her and all their jaws dropped. There stood Sakura in a red leather miniskirt, fishnet tights, black strappy heals and an off-the-shoulder black top with long sleeves that showed off her smooth pale stomach. A glimmer caught Sasuke's eye and his eyes widened when he noticed her naval piercing.

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing," Itachi said walking up to her and kissing her.

"Don't I always," she laughed as Itachi nuzzled her neck, "shouldn't we be going?" she said hurriedly when she noticed the scowl on Sasuke's face.

"To the wheels yeh!" Deidara exclaimed pointing skyward and marching out of the door, Sasori shook his head and followed.

"My lady," Itachi offered Sakura his arm and she look it.

"Why thank you Itachi-kun, such a gentleman, are you coming Sasuke?" she asked turning to look at the younger boy.

"Yeh," he mumbled following behind the two and climbing into the backseat of his brother's car. Sakura sat up front with Itachi while Deidara and Sasori rode in the back.

"So Sakura-chan is your teacher Sasuke yeh?"

"Yeh," Sasuke mumbled.

"What's it like having such a hot teacher yeh?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"We're here," Itachi said and they all got out, there was a long queue outside the entrance to the club but that wasn't a problem.

"Hey Kisame," Itachi smirked.

"Itachi-san, go right in, hey Sakura-chan, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke," he nodded to them all and they all walked in to the jealous stares of those who had to queue. The music was loud and there were multicoloured lights and lots of smoke. Sasuke didn't like but Sakura seemed to.

The five of them crowded into a booth in a secluded corner where the music wasn't as loud, "I'll get drinks," Deidara said as he went off.

"Dance with me Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Sure Itachi-kun," Sakura replied and he leaned over to draw her into another long kiss. With that Itachi took Sakura's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

"You like her don't you?"

Sasuke turned to Sasori, "No what are you talking about?"

"You scowl every time Itachi-san shows any signs of affection towards her, you were practically drooling at her outfit and to be honest she is very cute," Sasori pulled out his wallet, flipped it open and pulled out a picture, "look."

Sasuke took it, he could see a girl in a summer dress with long pink hair, she had one arm around the shoulders of a boy with red hair and the other around the waist of a blonde. "Is this her when she was younger?"

"That's her before her mum died. Since her father wasn't around much it hit her pretty hard. She didn't come back to school for to weeks. When she came back her hair was short and she was always smiling but Deidara and I, we knew she was hurting inside. Hence we tried to find a way to distract her," Sasori explained.

"That's where Itachi came into the picture," Sasuke finished.

"That's right," Sasori said.

"I'm going for a fag, are you coming Sasori?" Itachi had come back leaving Sakura alone on the dance floor.

Sasori nodded, "See you Sasuke."

The pair left Sasuke alone and from where he sat he could see Sakura dancing, she looked so good the way she was moving. Swaying her hips in time with the music and twisting his arms above her head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched three drooling boys head over to Sakura.

---Sakura---

"What's a little slice like you doing dancing alone?"

Sakura jumped when a man she didn't recognise appeared in front of her.

"I'm waiting for my man," she replied trying to move away but finding herself blocked in by two others who seemed to be drooling all over her.

"Well maybe I can be that man," he then laid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer she flinched.

"Sorry buddy but she's taken, sorry I took so long baby," Sasuke drawled as he spun the man around, "now back off."

"Gee how'd a pipsqueak like you land that ass?" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Sakura who scowled.

"Stamina," Sasuke smirked and the man glowered at him but moved away nonetheless.

Sasuke then moved forward and slid his arms around Sakura's waist and moved with her, "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura hissed.

"Put your arms around my neck and smile that guy is watching us," Sasuke hissed back as he smirked.

Sakura looped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome," he replied. He was trying hard to control his breathing, the feel of pressed up against him warm and soft was almost too much for him. She was flushed with excitement and her eyes were sparkling, he couldn't resist, she was too close. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She yelped into the kiss but his hand fisted in her hair at the back of her head kept her pressed against him. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, he stroked his other hand down her side and she gave a gasp allowing him to plunder her mouth. She gave a moan and Sasuke pulled away, "Sasuke you shouldn't have done that."

"He's stopped looking now," Sasuke smirked, "plus I know you enjoyed it."

Sakura frowned, "Let's go sit back down." Sasuke followed her feeling rather disappointed but strangely elated at the same time.

Itachi arrived soon after with Sasori in tow, Deidara seemed to have vanished, Itachi leaned over and kissed Sakura. "You taste different," he said as he pulled back.

"And you taste like smoke so no more kissed for you until you get a breath mint," Sakura laughed.

"Aw but Sakura-chan it's my birthday," Itachi smirked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "I've told you before not to do that unless you're going to use it."

"Don't I always?"

Itachi groaned, "Damn girl." He kissed her again and Sasuke couldn't repress a smirk. His brother had her now but things were going to change if he had anything to say about it.

They were there for a long while and it wasn't until Deidara was pissed off his feet that they decided to call it a night. Itachi dropped Deidara and Sasori off at their shared apartment before continuing home. Sakura had fallen asleep in the front passenger seat and was breathing softly.

"Enjoyed looking at what you can't have tonight didn't you Otouto," Itachi jeered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Shut up aniki," Sasuke spat. They didn't say anything more all the way home, when they got their Itachi woke Sakura up and told her to go inside.

"Now I don't want you to disturb us you hear me Sasuke," Itachi sneered.

"Yeh whatever," Sasuke sneered back and walked away, he needed to clear his head. Itachi smirked and headed inside once there he led Sakura upstairs to the door to his room and held up a cloth, "Now baby I want you to put this on," he smiled devilishly at her.

"A blindfold, but why?" she asked.

"Just because," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "plus it's my birthday and you promised me anyway I like it."

"Well alright but if I say no we stop right?" Sakura said taking the blindfold a little nervously.

"Oh and another rule, you're not to say my name, if you do we'll have to start over and I know you Sakura-chan and you don't want to get to screaming and wake the whole house do you?" Itachi smirked and Sakura went very red while shaking her head vehemently. "Good girl," he stroked her hair.

"Can you put it on for me, my hair keeps getting in my way," Sakura said handed the cloth back to him.

"Sure babe," he said as she pulled her hair out of the way and closed her eyes, Itachi then tied it, "not too tight?"

"No it's fine."

"Good, come on then," he led her inside his room and took her over to the bed instructing her to get ready and lie down while he watched. When she was ready he pulled her hands above her head and snapped them to the bedpost with handcuffs.

"Itachi-kun what are you doing?"

"Ssh, you promised Sakura-chan you know I won't hurt you and I said no names remember. Good thing we haven't started yet," he smirked as he ran his hands down her sides. "I'll be right back."

Itachi was gone a few second and she heard a feint click but guessed it must be the lock on his door, she wouldn't want Sasuke, Sasori or Deidara coming in and finding her this way.

"You ready baby?"

"Yes!"

---3:00 AM---

Itachi smirked as he copied the disk, taking a copy and sliding it into a clear case he went to his brother's room. Sasuke was awake just as he had suspected, "What do you want aniki?" Sasuke snapped.

"I know it's my birthday otouto but I'm in a giving mood so here," he handed the disk over to Sasuke, "this is the closest you'll ever get, well goodnight then otouto." Itachi was at the door when he turned around and spoke again, "And you might want to use headphone, it can get pretty noisy and you wouldn't want to wake up Sakura-chan would you?" Then he left.

Sasuke was suspicious but his curiosity won so he grabbed a portable DVD player and some headphones and moved to sit on his bed. He plugged in the headphones and slipped the DVD in. A naked woman handcuffed to a bed and blindfolded appeared and Sasuke sneered, his brother had brought him porn at this time in the morning, what was he trying to prove.

"You ready baby?" Wait he knew that voice.

"Yes!" No it couldn't be Sakura…but pink hair wasn't common and the first voice had been Itachi's. Now that he thought about it that bed was definitely Itachi's bed, he couldn't believe what his brother had done. Strange thing was that Itachi's face never appeared it was always just out of camera view and Sakura never said his name…did she know about this…wait, why had his brother made this? A private fetish?

No, Sasuke paled when he realised the real reason Itachi had made this DVD, **blackmail**. And the worst part was that this probably wasn't the only copy. Sasuke gulped, how was he going to tell Sakura?

-----

_Well I hope I didn't offend anyone, if I did then you have my abject pleading apologies. Sorry to those who are die hard ItaSaku fans this is not a pro-ItaSaku fic. So yeh, Deidara and Sasori made cameos :D If I didn't get them right them forgive me, I don't have access to the manga so I can only use you tube to find shippuden._

_----_

**Review Responses**

oO Yasu Yukiko Oo - Essentially a triangle

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - Lol more Sasuke-torture in this chapter but a little Sasuke-love too :D

michi-baka - Good good

kiba's kunoichi - Glad you like and your welcome, this one was faster though :D

Sakura315 - Yay

kpe o.o - Yeh but we all love a sensitive Neji and it's AU so they can be a little OOC

XXDragonheart6XX - Okay cool and they are in high school (a.k.a a sixth form **college**, sixth form is AS - A-levels, year 12-13 you see?) and I updated see

Razberry-Flavoring - Perky? Interesting way to describe it, care to elaborate? Thank-you very much for the praise

pinky101 - I shall

Vu-Girl - Soon enough?

c.b.o.l. - I updated

Ayako88 - Thanks, hope the PM was of use

lilxcutexmonstah - Yes and will and thank you soooo much again for lovely comments

Haaku - Sensitive Neji cute in my opinion :D Do they seem rushed? Feel free to say so and I will slow the plot down or is the writing?

XyoushaX - The only Japanese University I know of is Tokyo U. and that's because of Love Hina and he's an Uchiha, he's meant to be the best :D Anyway, it won't come up again...I don't think. Thank-you anyway

Blacksharingan03 - Yay, that is very good to know, be warned I update frequently...for this story at least :D

------

_So the plot thickens while Sakura might just be starting to see thing's Sasuke's way how will things fair in the morning? Will Sasuke tell Sakura and will I stop sounding like a bad soap opera...who knows? Find out next time on 'Sensei'._

_But anyway, oops I did it again, I updated twice in one day are you proud of me? Four chapters and 63 reviews I love you all :D_

_Good, bad, scrap heap? Tell me what you think people, it makes updates happen, honest:D_


	6. Leaving Early

Sasuke awoke to the smell of cooking sausages, blinking wearily and rubbing his eyes he sat up. He was still wearing what he'd had on the night before, a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on some new cloths he dragged himself out of the room and down the stairs to find the source of the smell. He eventually got to the kitchen and had to stop at the sight he saw there.

Sakura was already up gently seeing to the sausages, she was wearing a large black t-shirt and a pair of boxers with a weasel print, a pair that Sasuke recognised as being Itachi's. Her hair was slightly messy and she had a silly little smile on her face like she'd just had some. And she had though Sasuke bitterly.

"Morning," Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura gave a little jump and spun around to face him, she gave a yelp. She'd managed to touch the hot frying pan and her finger was slightly red. Without thinking Sasuke walked over and pulled her finger to him and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Sasuke," Sakura said a confused expression on her face, "Sasuke this has to stop."

He pouted around her finger. "Do you love him?"

Sakura blinked, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting, "I…Sasuke… yes, yes I love Itachi-kun," she replied finally.

"Do you love me?" He'd let go of her hand now, which had fallen to her side, but he was still only an inch from her and she was backed up against a counter.

"I won't deny that I like you-"

"That isn't what I asked, do you love me?" Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers while placing his hands either side of her on the counter so she couldn't escape.

"Sasuke if I answer yes will you leave me alone?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Never." Sasuke crushed his lips against hers moving his hands to fist in her hair and pull her flush against him. He let her lips go and trailed kisses to her ear, "The way you looked in the café on the way up here, at the club last night, I can't get enough of you….I love you."

SMACK

Sasuke reeled back putting a hand to his quickly reddening cheek.

"Sasuke, I've said it before this can't happen, I'm engaged to your _brother_, I love your _brother_-"

"He doesn't love you!" Sasuke snapped back.

Sakura's expression softened slightly, "Oh Sasuke I know that. He wants to marry me because of the chain of private medical facilities I stand to inherit from my father, combine those with the Uchiha income and there is nothing to rival them."

"Then why are you marrying him if that's all he wants?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because it's good for me too, father always wanted a son and when he discovered that my mom couldn't have any more children after me he rejected her. I have no knowledge of business which is why marrying Itachi would be a good move, he could help me. I'm not going to through away everything my father worked for, I will run those companies even if I need help," Sakura explained looking thoroughly exasperated.

"But I love you, marry me!"

"Listen to yourself, you've known me less than a week! It's not me your in love with it's the idea of loving me, you love the idea of taking something your brother sees as his-"

"That's not true," Sasuke argued, "look there's something you've got to see," he grabbed her wrist and made to drag her out of the room.

"Starting a party without me Otouto?" Itachi was leaning casually against the doorframe.

"No," Sasuke replied while letting go of Sakura's wrist and hoping his brother didn't notice.

If he did he didn't say anything, simply strode up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, "You are so beautiful," he whispered nuzzling her neck. "I want to marry you."

"We're already engaged silly," Sakura said laughing slightly.

"I want to marry you now, at Christmas, in the snow," Itachi elaborated and Sakura's eyes widened.

"But we agreed that I'd marry you when I'd taken over the company at the end of the academic year, what about next Christmas?" Itachi groaned, "Oh don't be a baby."

"I thought you loved me Sakura-chan?" Itachi murmured against her neck.

"I do I'm just not ready to get married yet," she said.

"It's not like I'm asking a lot sweetie, we've been engaged for nearly three years now," Sasuke could see that his brother was getting irritated.

"We've had this discussion before Itachi-kun, I give you everything else you ask for," Sakura replied looked frustrated.

"But I _love_ you," Itachi muttered.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun," Sakura pulled away from him and moved to the doorway, "If all you're going to do is push me then I'm going back to the College." She then turned and walked away.

Sasuke watched her go but his attention was jerked back to Itachi when his brother grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall, "Face it little brother she doesn't want you, she's mine all mine. If I find you've shown her that DVD I will have you taken care of."

Itachi smirked evilly and drew back drawing a finger slowly across his neck, Sasuke gulped; he didn't doubt that his brother was serious in his threat.

---Sakura---

A knock at the door interrupted her packing, "Come in."

"It's me," Itachi walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about Sasuke," Itachi replied taking her hands in his to make her stop and focus on him.

"What about him?"

"Are you having an affair with him?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she flushed red, "I can't believe you'd even ask that, of course I'm not, he's my student," she said hotly.

"Did you know he was going to be your student?"

"No, why are you being so suspicious of me right now. I mean it's like you said we've been together a long time, don't you trust me?"

"It's just that your off at that school surrounded by men and I don't like it," he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her forward until she had to climb on the bed too, straddling him. "You're mine and I want you here with me, is that so wrong?"

"I'm not your property Itachi-kun," Sakura said sternly, "All of the other teachers are too old for me and the rest are my students. I am not having an affair with your brother so there's no need for to be so jealous," she rubbed her nose against his.

"At least think about my proposal Sakura-chan?"

"Alright but I'm not making any promises," Sakura replied as a smile returned to her face.

"Good, now let me make it up to you for making you mad," he purred into her ear as his hands went under her top.

"No," she took his wrists, "you tired me out last night."

Itachi pouted, "Fine."

"I'm still going back today," she said.

"But!"

"I've got lots of grading to do," she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll come back next weekend."

"So demanding this morning," Itachi glided over to her, "Just make me one promise about next weekend."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Don't bring Sasuke," he whispered into her ear and she blushed. She gave a nod. "So…when do you plan on leaving."

"Not until later this evening, you can take me out for the day if you like," she gave a wink and he smirked.

"Alright, but you might want to get dressed not that I mind you wearing my boxers."

Sakura went extremely red at that comment, "Pervert," she yelped and threw her pillow at him.

"Oh is that how it's going to be," he grabbed the pillow and lunged for her.

Sakura giggled and grabbed her other pillow while dodging out of the way. "Catch me if you can Itachi-kun!"

---That afternoon---

Sasuke had spent the entire day mopping, Sakura and Itachi had left earlier and hadn't come back yet. She'd been laughing and her cheeks were red, she had that smile on her face and she'd been hanging off his arm. It made him feel sick. While they were out Sasuke had ransacked his brother's room to find copies of the DVD that Itachi had made of Sakura, he wasn't going to let that bastard blackmail her if he could help it.

The thing is, why would he need to blackmail her after all she was already marrying him. Sasuke still hadn't figured it out and he what was worse, he couldn't find a single copy.

Voices downstairs made him realise that Sakura and Itachi were home. He headed downstairs, "Sasuke, I was just going to find you. Do you want me to give you a lift back to college or do you want to take the train tomorrow?"

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?"

"No, I'm leaving in about an hour," Sakura replied.

"Well, I'll go with you then," Sakura nodded and Sasuke went upstairs to pack.

"I don't like it."

"What's he going to do Itachi, jump me while I'm driving?" she raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I wouldn't blame him, your gorgeous."

"Aren't you the charmer."

"That's why you love me."

---Later---

Sakura had given Itachi a goodbye kiss. Sasuke had given Itachi a goodbye glare. They'd been on the road for about an hour and neither had said anything. Since it was September the days were getting shorter and the sun was already setting.

"I don't like driving in the dark," Sasuke said.

"Good thing you're not driving then," Sakura replied flatly without looking at him.

"You sure we can't stop over somewhere for the night?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Getting harder to resist me?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura snorted, "You're as arrogant as your brother was when I first met him. We didn't get on back then, he was always making snide comments and I just kept snapping at him."

"What changed?" Sasuke asked.

"My father," she replied.

"Go on."

"He was never satisfied that my mother couldn't give him a son he didn't want me to inherit the company. After mum died he re-married and that woman gave him a son. The only way I was going to prove myself to my father was if I married well enough and then I found out exactly where Itachi came from and that he was the eldest. So I changed, I gave him everything I could at that age…"

"You gave him your virginity."

Sakura was silent.

"None of this can ever leave this car do you understand me Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura to find that her eyes were glistening and she was crying silently, "Sakura, Sakura please pull over."

She did so without a word, they were almost at the college on one of the quiet roads out of the city and there were no other cars out at this time in the evening.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry." Sasuke undid his seatbelt and leaned over, cupping her face in one hand and turning her to face him, "please."

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He then took the hand that had her engagement ring on it into his own hands and slid the ring off her finger, "Just for now," he said as he laid it on the dashboard. He then leaned over and pressed his lips softly against Sakura's, they were soft and warm and this time she returned it fully.

"There's a motel close to here," Sasuke said quietly as he drew back. She nodded.

-------

_Well I liked that last little bit even if none of you others did. I know that Sakura and Itachi staying together right now may seem really stupid to some people but it's essential for the story line, don't worry Sakura will end up with Sasuke you just have to bare with me._

_Anyway, just to clear the ages up..._

_Sasuke - 17_

_Sakura - 20_

_Itachi - 23_

_Neji - 18 (because I'm going to bring him back in when they get back)_

_-----_

**Review Responses**

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - I know, bad Itachi

Kakashi246 - Good

ThePinkBunniesLeaders - (Itachi: No! Neji: bangs on door Let me out!!!) Glad you liked it

cherryblossom222 - Not really

pinky101 - True

unspoiled rini - That's the plan when they get back

lilxcutexmonstah - You haven't quite got it right, yes it's for Sakura but it won't come in till later. Yes I must thank you because you always say such nice things :D

EternalxBlackness - Most tell me I overuse them...oh well. I can't imagine why we seem cool, our access to anime/manga is limited

Cherry Blossom55 - That's so great

michi-baka - Lol

XxShadow-Of-LiesxX - I updated...can I have the cookies and milk:D

Razberry-Flavoring - It's to blackmail Sakura and it won't come in till later

XXDragonheart6XX - It's to blackmail Sakura and all will be revealed later

Ayako88 - Itachi's trying to make Sasuke jealous, Sakura's trying to stay true to Itachi. Sasuke is used to getting what he wants so that's why he is the way he is. What's your e-mail?

Arielle - Don't die on me, I couldn't afford your life insurance :D

Rae Ahn Mae - I updated, hope the ages footnote helps.

------

_I'm not going to be able to update again today so you'll have to wait. But yeh, good? Bad? Getting worse? Please stop writing?_


	7. Newspaper Article

Sakura felt warm lips against her own, a tongue swept along her lips before pulling away. "Wake up beautiful."

She knew that voice. She blinked her eyes open, "Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm here," he murmured against her neck sucking gently.

"Sasuke-kun we need to talk," she replied as he trailed kissed down her stomach.

"What about?"

"About us."

Sasuke drew himself up to lie beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and propping his head up with the other. "What about us?"

Sakura sat up and propped herself against the headboard, "Sasuke, you're still young and this may sound harsh to you but there are times in life when you need to choose between what you want and what is best."

"What are you saying Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're very sweet Sasuke and I had fun last night but with things the way they are it would be better for you to forget about me. I'm going to marry your brother and you're going to go on with your life and one day you'll meet a girl who can really love and she's going to be the luckiest girl in the world."

Sasuke frowned and flopped down onto his back, "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Sakura replied.

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"In a perfect world what would have to change for me to be with you?" Sasuke was starring dejectedly up at the ceiling.

Sakura leaned over him, "You wouldn't have an older brother and my father wouldn't be the way he is and you wouldn't be my student."

Sasuke reached up with wand hand and pulled her down for another kiss, "Is that all?"

"I guess, when we leave this room everything is going to back to normal. You're going to be my student and I'm going to be Itachi's fiancée and there will be no more _us_ ever. Am I clear?" she refused to look at him when she said that.

"Then I never want to leave this room."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun."

"You were my first."

"What?" she sat up suddenly and looked at him, "You're not serious."

"Yeh I am," he smiled up at her, "and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"You've got skills," she said quietly and blushed.

"No need to be shy around me Sakura-chan," he got up and sat behind her, pulling her back into his lap and holding her tightly. He kissed along her shoulders and she made a small sound of appreciation.

"Mmm Sasuke-kun."

"Come on, we need a shower," he dragged her towards the small en suite and for once she didn't resist him.

---When they got back to the College---

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Sasuke," Sakura said smiling.

"Yeh, bye Haruno-sensei," he said with a nod. He shouldered his bag and headed towards the dorms as she drove away to her apartment.

"Sasuke-teme where have you been all weekend and wasn't that Sakura-sensei?" Naruto had come bounding up to the dark haired boy the minute he got into the dorms.

"I went up to my brother's with her for his birthday," Sasuke explained.

"What's Sakura-sensei got to do with your brother?" Neji asked.

Sasuke swallowed hard, "She's his fiancée."

"Sakura-sensei is engaged to your brother Sasuke-teme? So that's where you knew her from!" Naruto declared rather loudly while pointing an accusatory finger at Sasuke. Neji scowled at this piece of news but neither of the two noticed.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled shoving Naruto out of the way and going to his room, slamming the door as soon as he was inside.

"What's the matter with him?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. Neji just grunted before he too made for his room and slammed the door, "What is with them today?"

The next month and half passed relatively smoothly but for Sasuke it was unbearable torture. He'd tried to talk to her on her own under the pretence of needed help with an assignment but she always found a way to get out of being alone with him. Every weekend she'd go off to be with his brother and every time she would come back looking upset. Sasuke had a feeling that Itachi was being persistent about her marrying him earlier than she intended, probably to get her out of teaching and as far away from him as his brother could manage.

Then something happened, something bad.

It was their mid-term summary test and everyone was quiet, scribbling furiously occasionally looking up at the pictures on the projector they were meant to be comparing and contrasting. A mobile rang and Sakura flushed, "Sorry class," she said quickly as she fished the phone out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Ino? This really isn't a good time I'm teaching a- … what?" her eyes widened in horror and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Most of the class were watching her now.

"You're sure?" The sound of a girl's voice could be heard in the silence.

"Oh God," Sakura's breathing had become erratic and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Th-Thank-y-you Ino," she gasped taking in gulps of air as she hung up and put the phone down. Her hands were shaking and tears were falling freely now.

"C-cla-class dis-dismis-dismissed," she said before grabbing her bag and phone and rushing out of the class.

Sasuke stood up at the same time Neji did and they glared at each other. They both made for the door glaring fiercely, daring the other to sit back down.

"Sakura-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he bolted out of the door after her.

Sasuke and Neji ran after him in hot pursuit.

They ran outside and saw Naruto sitting next to Sakura who was curled up under a tree. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was bent low.

"Sakura-sensei, please tell me what's wrong?" Naruto was rubbing her back and looking worried.

"Sakura-sensei?" Neji and Sasuke both kneeled down beside her.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke looked at her franticly, "what happened, was it Itachi?" She shook her head, "what then?"

"I-I…I ca-can't talk ab-about it," she said. "Th-thank-you," stuttered as she climbed shakily to her feet. "P-please d-don't fol-follow me."

She then walked away leaving the three boys under the tree watching her sadly. "What could have happened?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied.

Their other two art history lessons were cancelled that week and none of them had seen or heard from Sakura since the Monday she'd received that phone call. Next week they all came to class and sat down, Iruka hen walked in with a woman none of them knew.

"Iruka-sensei who is this?" Naruto asked standing up, "and where is Sakura-sensei?"

"This is Yuhi Kurenai and she's applying for the job of History of Art teacher," Iruka explained.

"But where is Sakura-sensei?" it was Neji this time and he'd banged his fist on the desk.

"That behaviour isn't appropriate Neji, you were lucky to keep your place as student council president so you will mind you manners," Iruka said.

"That still doesn't answer the question," Sasuke said.

Iruka looked at him, "That is because I'm not allowed to tell you," he said, "Now if you'll all settle down I'll be sat at the back watching, Yuhi-san," he turned to the dark haired woman, "you can start when you're ready."

"Thank-you Iruka-san."

The lesson was horrible to say the least. They'd all gotten used to discussing the art at hand with Sakura but Kurenai preferred to have them listing facts and telling them what they needed to know but nothing else. It wasn't until Wednesday that they found exactly what had happened to Sakura.

"Guys look at this," it was Kiba and he was holding a newspaper.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked without getting up.

"_After the suspected suicide of the Haruno patriarch, owner of many of Japan's best private medical clinics, the daughter of his first marriage had inherited all assets to the companies. Haruno Sakura, age 20, was recently a teacher at Konoha College for Boys but has resigned her position there with the intent of focusing her attention on her inheritance. _

_Having been engaged to Uchiha Itachi, 23 and heir to the main ring of Uchiha Industries, for nearly three years they have now set a date for their marriage._"

Kiba looked up after reading that to see several different expressions.

"Give me that," Sasuke snatched the paper and read it again and again. It couldn't be true could it?

"You mean Sakura-sensei is never coming back?" Naruto looked horror struck.

"It would seem that way," Kiba sighed heavily.

"I wonder if it really was suicide," Shikamaru murmured.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I know this girl, Yamanaka Ino, she and Sakura were good friends a while back and her father is an investigator for the police. He was on the Haruno case and it didn't seem right and I have to agree," Shikamaru explained.

"Go on," Sasuke said.

"Well he was going to retire at the end of the year, he was going to leave the main companies that he'd dedicated to his first wife to Sakura and the rest were to go to his second wife and his son. He was in the middle of changing his will but as it stands it never got changed so Sakura has inherited everything. Doesn't that seem off to you?" he looked around at them.

"Are you suggesting that Sakura-sensei killed her own father?" Neji said hotly.

"No, she was in a lesson with us at the time of the murder, or _suicide_ as they're calling it," Shikamaru scoffed, "it's all so troublesome."

Sasuke's blood ran cold with fury. Shikamaru, although lazy, was very good with puzzles and the like, logic problems. What he said made sense, it was off and Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that it had been murder and that the murderer was Itachi.

------

_I know a lot of you don't approve of the older girl thing but it is only three years difference. Anyway, the plot thickens! Did Itachi murder Sakura's father? Will Sasuke ever see her again?_

_------_

**Review Responses**

XXDragonheart6XX - The reason she's submitting to Sasuke is because he does actually love her and being with him feels different to Itachi. As for a relationship with Kakashi and Naruto. Well she had no real reason to get close to Kakashi and she has gotten close to Naruto. I mean this is an AU after all. Sorry about Sasuke being too OOC.

EternalxBlackness - Loved the essay, hope this chapter helps to change _your_ mind ;D

Kakashi246 - Thanks

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - It is sad

Arielle - Uchiha's galore and you want a fan, lol. Glad you liked it, enjoy this chapter

ThePinkBunniesLeaders - Just don't swallow the key or anything. Glad your enjoying the story so much

-my-name-is-V- - Did I update soon enough?

michi-baka - Perhaps she should be punished by Sasuke for being bad lol

kiba's kunoichi - A booty? Lol, I'd leave him for Sasuke too

R o x a s G o e s Q u a c k - Good to know, update soon enough?

Uchiha-Kristina - Thankies

Gblossom21 - Si

AkatsukiFan - I like that song, glad you like

XxShadow-Of-LiesxX - Yes he is...yay cookies!

Intense Innocence - Good to know, I'm glad you think it's original

Blacksharingan03 - I may update again today if that's any good to you

oO Yasu Yukiko Oo - Soon enough?

Whit - Yay

fALLeN sKii - I shall try to

cherryblossom222 - Sorry, if you don't like you don't have to keep reading it

PinkyDoll - Yay...you could just review you know but thanks for the PM anyway :D

------

_Shall I continue?_


	8. Phone Calls

"Wait, you said Ino."

Shikamaru turned to look at Sasuke, "So?"

"Are you good friends with her?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"Yes why?"

"Can you get me Sakura's phone number?"

"What do you know that we don't Uchiha?" Neji demanded placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and spinning him around.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga!" Sasuke snapped.

"You're not the only person here who cares about her," Neji snapped back glaring fiercely.

"You don't know what caring is," Sasuke argued.

"Guys this won't get us anywhere," Naruto pushed the two apart, "Shika try and get Sakura-sensei's number, Sasuke-teme, please explain what you know."

"It's nothing to do with you dobe!"

"Fine keep your secrets Sasuke-teme," Naruto scowled, "but if Sakura-sensei is in danger you won't be the only one to go rescue her."

"Thanks Ino," Shikamaru put his phone down.

"Did you get it?" Sasuke gasped spinning around to face the lazy genius. Shikamaru held up a piece of paper and Sasuke snatched it away striding out of the social room and into his own. He locked the door behind him and pulled out his phone hurriedly dialling the number there.

"_Moshi moshi" _It was her, it was her voice she was alright.

"Sakura-chan?"

"_Sasuke,"_ he heard her gasp, "_I can't talk to you." _

"No don't hang up, this is important!" he pleaded.

"_How did you get this number?" _

"That isn't important, Sakura-chan is he blackmailing you?"

"_Is who blackmailing me? Sasuke where did you get this number?"_

"Itachi, is he blackmailing you?"

"_You're avoiding my question but no, no he isn't. Why would he blackmail me, Sasuke do you know something I don't?" _

"Sakura I have reason to believe that Itachi killed your father," he gushed, he was worried, he didn't like the fact that she was so far away from him.

"_What? You don't know what you're talking about! Never ring me on this number Sasuke if you do I will change my number and file for a restraining order do you understand?"_ She sounded angry now and he couldn't blame her, she was probably still suffering from the death of her father.

"Oh please Sakura-chan use your head. Isn't it convenient that Itachi has been pressuring you to marry him and you say no and then you're father dies? He was going to retire at the end of the year, he was going to change his will so that part of you inheritance went to his second wife–"

"_Sasuke where did you get all this from? Who have you been talking to?" _

"Shikamaru knows your friend Ino whose father was on the case I believe," Sasuke replied hoping that he was convincing her. He had to get her away from Itachi.

"_Sasuke can you prove any of this?" _

"Yes, but you have to get away from Itachi please Sakura-chan you're in danger when you're with him. Come back here please," he begged.

"_Sasuke I have several clinics to attend to I can't come back but you said yes. What prove do you have?"_ He heard her choke back a sob.

"It's a DVD that Itachi made and gave to me to taunt me, you must believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you sooner. I tried after we went to that club but then Itachi came and-"

"_Sasuke you're babbling what is on this DVD?"_

"It's-"

The sound of footsteps on her end made him falter.

"_Sasuke I have to go, don't call me, I'll call you, goodbye Sasuke." _

"No wait!" But there was a cling and then the dull tone telling him she had already hung up.

---Sakura---

"Who was that darling?" Itachi stood in the doorway smirking at her.

"Ino, she wants to meet up for coffee tomorrow," Sakura replied smiling. She didn't want to believe what Sasuke had told her but she couldn't deny that she hadn't suspected something was up. Ino had also told her that her father had suspected murder and not the suicide the police where trying to brush it off as.

"There is someone I would like you to meet, will you come with me?" She nodded and took the arm her offered and allowed him to lead her to another room.

The room she taken into already contained three people, one was Kisame, the other was a silver haired man in a black suit with a purple shirt and the third was a deathly pale man wearing purple eye make-up with long black hair. She stepped forward and bowed politely, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and who are you two?"

She looked from the snake like man to the man in the purple shirt and then gave a nod of recognition to Kisame.

"My name is Orochimaru and this is my assistant Kabuto. We're hear to discuss your handing over of your inheritance to Itachi here," he waved a hand at those who he mentioned and Sakura frowned.

"Itachi-kun?" she spun to face him, "we haven't discussed this."

"I'm sorry dearest," he smirked darkly.

"Itachi-kun I don't want to do this," Sakura said trying to hold down her fear.

"But my dear isn't this what you wanted, didn't you want me to help you?" he stroked her face and she drew away.

"I am very sorry for wasting your time Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san. Kisami it was good to see you," she glared at Itachi and left.

"Well that didn't go the way you wanted it to did it Itachi?" Orochimaru sneered sniggering evilly. Kabuto smirked at his side.

"On the contrary, she'll run to the only person she feels she can trust. My brother, he'll run here and then I can take care of him, with no one left but me she'll have no choice and when she outgrows her youth I will toss her aside and she will have nothing," Itachi smirked.

---Sakura----

She didn't even think to go to her room, her only thought was to make it out of the building to somewhere public where she could scream and be heard and be noticed. She hurried to a small coffee shop and took out her mobile, flipping it open she dialled Ino's number.

"_Moshi moshi Sakura-chan how are you?" _

"Ino, tell me the truth, was my father murdered?"

"_Sakura-chan he-" _

"The truth Ino!"

"_My father thinks so…yes." _

"Ino, I think I might know who did it."

"_Who?"_

"Itachi."

"_Your fiancée? No way! Sakura what's brought this on?" _

"I can't explain, meet me at our favourite coffee place tomorrow would you?"

"_Yes of course, be careful Sakura-chan, if your suspicions are correct then you're in danger too." _

"I know. Ino, if I do not make it tomorrow then you must assume the worst, if you cannot find any proof to put Itachi away then speak to his younger brother."

"_Sakura-chan don't talk like that you're scarring me more!" _

"I have to go now Ino, goodbye."

"_Bye Sakura-chan, be safe." _

Sakura then hung up the phone and ordered a coffee, she then went to her received calls log and called Sasuke's number.

"_Sakura-chan?" _

"Sasuke-kun he tried to make me put my inheritance in his name, I fear you may be right. You said you had something to show me, a DVD, what is it?"

"_You remember when we went to that club and came back?" _

"Yes."

"_When we got back did you have sex with Itachi?" _

"Sasuke-kun how can you ask that?" she was blushing but he wasn't to know that.

"_Did you?" _

"Yes," she admitted going even redder.

"_Were you wearing a blindfold?" _

Sakura paled, she gave a nod to the waitress that served her her coffee but she was in no mood to drink it. "Sasuke why do you ask?"

"_Because if you did then Itachi filmed you and he but you cannot see his face." _

---Flashback---

"Oh and another rule, you're not to say my name, if you do we'll have to start over and I know you Sakura-chan and you don't want to get to screaming and wake the whole house do you?" Itachi smirked and Sakura went very red while shaking her head vehemently. "Good girl," he stroked her hair.

---End Flashback---

"That's why he didn't want me to say his name and yet he called mine."

"_Sakura-chan I am so sorry." _

"And he gave you a copy?" She felt disgusted that Sasuke should have seen her in such a way.

"_To spite me, Sakura-chan please forgive, if I had known what it was I would never have watched it. Sakura-chan if you need me I will come to you just say the word." _

"I don't want to put you at risk Sasuke-kun, you will stay where you are. I am after all a grown woman, I will see to this myself."

"_If you find yourself in danger I want you to ring me immediately. Promise me Sakura-chan!" _

"Sasuke-kun-"

"_Promise me!" _

"You have my word Sasuke-kun."

"_Good, I wouldn't leave you but I have to go, Naruto, that dobe, is trying to bang my door down." _

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

"_Goodbye Sakura-chan." _

"Oh and Sasuke-kun?"

"_Yes?" _

"I love you."

There was silence and she could feel him smiling. "_I love you too Sakura-koi. Be safe!"_

"You too Sasuke-kun."

"_Goodbye." _

"Bye."

Sakura sighed as she put the phone down and picked up her coffee. It was cold. She left the money required on the table and left, she walked around for a good few hours until the sun began to set and she was forced to return home. Itachi wasn't there and for that she was grateful. Going to her room she locked the door and placed her phone on her bedside table so as it was in easy reach. She then curled up and forced herself into a fitful sleep.

----

_Oh the tension, what'll happen to Sakura and will Sasuke sit back and let it happen?_

_-----_

**Review Responses**

Ella - You're welcome and not quite it's for what was in this chapter

Jase - Yep, everything will work out in their favor so yeh. I updated again

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - Lol

sakua chan l0ver - Yay

XXDragonheart6XX - Clue? Is that like Cludo? And no Sakura isn't going to be accused.

oO Yasu Yukiko Oo - That's me normally but the ideas just keep coming for this story and everyone seems to like it so much that I just want to get it all up. If I could post my brain I would but I can't so hey.

EternalxBlackness - Not quite. Sasuke isn't student anymore and just so you know, I'm not changing the story to battle against you this is how it was going to be from the start. I wouldn't exactly call it smart though...just a few random ideas that sorta fell into place my accident and I doubt it had anything to do with me being English but thank-you anyway. AU Alternate Universe. Good luck with being a lawyer

-my-name-is-V- - Soon enough lol? I've read lots of Sasuke-sensei fics too, I just felt like a change.

AkatsukiFan - Dun dun dun

ThePinkBunniesLeaders - Duh it was Itachi lol.

ashley - Sometimes I update twice in one day, like today for example

Kakashi246 - Glad to know you think so

Cheerio-panda45 - He did both, glad you love the story

Blacksharingan03 - Please stay sane, I can't afford the medical bill

Arielle - Glad you liked the chapter and don't worry everything will work out fine.

-----

_Yay for reviews you are all loved. HAPPY EASTER SUNDAY!!!!!_


	9. 5 Dose Poison

"Hyuuga, you can drive right?" Sasuke asked walking up the white-eyed boy after breakfast.

"Yes why?" Neji raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You're driving me into town then."

"What a second Uchiha, why would I do that?" Neji didn't like being told what to do, especially by Sasuke Uchiha. It didn't help that Sasuke seemed closer to Sakura than he was so if the Uchiha wanted help he wasn't going to get it.

"Because Sakura-chan is in danger and if I don't get to her it may be too late." Okay…slight change of plan.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"My brother killed her father."

Silence. Neji didn't know whether to believe Sasuke or not, the boy had a serious look on his face and Sasuke wasn't the type to joke around.

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so sooner," Neji grabbed his car keys and both boys headed for Neji's car at top speed.

---Sakura---

She'd woken up early and sneaked out, she didn't even check to see if Itachi came back last night she just headed straight for the coffee shop she was going to meet Ino at. She could see the blonde girl visibly relax in relief when she saw Sakura come in.

"Sakura-chan over her," she waved the pink haired girl over, "you'll never guess what's happened!"

"What?" Sakura asked looking frightened.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sakura frowned, she knew she looked pale and her eyes were slightly red but did Ino need to point it out.

"Not really but what's happened?"

"My father's been sacked."

"Why?" Sakura gasped.

"Because of his suggestion that Itachi murdered your father. You were right there was load of evidence that point to Itachi but there was one big problem."

"What?"

"The police force is made of the Uchiha elite," Ino said dejectedly.

Sakura paled, "So we have no help from the authorities."

"I'm afraid not."

"Well thank-you very much Ino, I…I have to go and straighten things out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to break the engagement."

"Be safe Sakura."

"Goodbye Ino," Sakura then hugged her blonde friend before going back to her home. She debated calling Deidara and Sasori, they had been her friends much longer than she had known Itachi but considering Kisame's obvious servitude to her fiancée she didn't know who she could trust.

---Sasuke and Neji---

Neji was practically speeding and Sasuke couldn't sit still, he was rummaging through the various nooks and cranies of Neji's car. He pulled out a camera, "Hyuuga, why do you have a camera in your car?"

"My cousin enjoys photography and hopes one day to have the confidence to be a model…I often help her and so I keep a camera with me in case anything striking appears."

Sasuke smirked, "This may serve us well. Oh Hyuuga can't you go any faster?"

"Do you want to get pulled over and not get there at all?" Neji snapped.

"Fine."

---Sakura---

"Did your meeting with Ino go well?" Sakura spun around to see Itachi standing there.

"Yes," she replied, "about yesterday…theirs is something we need to talk about."

"Yes there is," he smirked and began to advance on her. Sakura felt in her pocket for her phone, she had Sasuke's number on speed dial though what good would calling him now do, it would take him a minimum of five hours to get here and by that time who knew what could have happened.

"I want…I want to break our engagement. Father is gone and I feel that I can handle the businesses on my own. I'm sorry Itachi but I don't love you like I did when I was younger," Sakura tried to keep him at least a yard away but the furniture was making that difficult.

"Now Sakura-chan we both know that that is a lie. You see I know about you screwing my brother on your way back after my birthday party," Sakura paled, "and I know about you kissing him and I also know that you're going to agree in the end."

"Agree to what?" Sakura asked stepped back.

"This," he pulled out a piece of paper behind his back, "you sign it and everything you own belongs to me and I'm afraid my dear that this time you're not getting a chance to run away."

Sakura pressed the button to speed dial Sasuke, at least this way he might be able to warn someone to help her.

---Sasuke and Neji---

Sasuke felt his phone ring and picked it up, it was Sakura, he pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

Silence, "Sakura are you there?"

"_Now you don't have to sign it right away,"_ that was Itachi's voice, "_if you refuse Kabuto here will give you a nice little injection. Nothing life threatening just very painful. _

_LET GO OFF ME KISAME!!! _

_It's a shame that Sasori isn't here; he always had a talent for shutting you up, somebody gag her. Lucky for you that Sasori and Deidara like you so much, they refused to have anything to do with me when I told them my full plan. _

_MMHMMHM!!! _

_Kabuto give her another injection would you. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! _

_You see Sakura-chan, what Kabuto is giving you is a poison that will slowly eat you away from the inside. After about five doses it becomes deadly and you're on strike two out of five. We going to lock you away for a little while, when you're ready to agree just bang on the door. We'll be in every hour to check on you and each time Kabuto will give you another injection. Choose quickly my little Cherry Blossom, you've only got three hours of your life left. _

_Itachi-san, there's a phone in her pocket and it's in the middle of a call to a…Sasuke-kun? _

_What? Can you hear my otouto?" _

"If you hurt her Itachi-teme I swear I will kill you myself!"

"_Aw is the knight in shining armour coming to rescue his little princess? Good luck on getting here in time otouto, I'll be waiting for you." _

Then the phone cut out.

"Bad news?" Neji asked.

"Very."

"Did you trace the call?"

"Duh, take a left here."

Sasuke then looked through his contacts list hoping he'd kept the number, he found it and dialled.

"_Moshi moshi?" _

"Sasori? It's Sasuke, Sakura's in trouble, Itachi's got some guy named Kabuto poisoning her."

"Where?"

---Sakura---

Her phone had been taken from her and she was currently bound and gagged in a dark room with no way of contacting anyone and all her hopes hanging on Sasuke. She felt herself breaking out into a cold sweat and a terrible pain around her stomach causing her to scream into the gag and double over. She pulled her knees up to her chin in an effort to ease the ache.

---1 hour later---

Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke and Neji stood outside the building that Sakura was apparently…or at least her phone had been. Neji was holding a camera and standing at the back of the other three. Deidara then proceeded to through a small home made bomb at the door, blowing it off its hinges. It was broad daylight outside but there was no one around. There appeared to be no one in the house either, it was both quiet and dark, all the blinds were drawn and the doors were shut.

"Neji go with Sasuke, Deidara come with me we don't have much time."

---1 hour later---

They'd been searching for two hours; Sakura only had one hour left before that Kabuto guy administered the fatal dose.

"Looking for something otouto?"

Sasuke spun around, Neji ducked into some shadows to watch, he also pulled out his phone and set it to record, audio was also so much more incriminating than photos.

---Sasori and Deidara---

The pair burst into a room to find a snake like man and a silver haired man wearing a purple shirt. "Are either of you called Kabuto yeh?"

"So this is the rescue party Itachi spoke of."

"What does that mean yeh?"

"The brooding one and the one with a speech impediment," the silver haired one sneered.

"It's not a speech impediment it's a habit yeh!" Deidara argued.

"Are you Kabuto?" Sasori asked glaring at the silver haired man.

"Yes."

Kabuto smirked but soon found it wiped off his face as Sasori launched himself forwards in seconds and punched him in the nose. Deidara launched himself at Orochimaru and it didn't take long for Sasori and Deidara to reduce the other two in the room to a bleeding mass on the floor.

"Take that yeh," Deidara kicked Kabuto, "that's for Sakura-chan yeh!"

"Come on Deidara, Sasuke may need us, don't kick a man when he's down," with that Sasori dragged Deidara away.

---Itachi and Sasuke---

Itachi had Sasuke pinned up against the wall gradually chocking the life out of him.

"I know, why don't I let you see her one last time, I'll even let you watch as I administer the last dose," Itachi then dragged his brother to another room, not realising that he was being followed.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you have a visitor," Itachi drawled as he dragged Sasuke into the room.

Sakura dragged her head up off her knees looking like it took her all the effort in the world to do so and indeed it did. "Sakura-chan," Sasuke started yelling and screaming and kicking and trying to get away from Sasuke.

There were yelps behind the two brothers and they turned to see Kisame holding the two by the scruff of the necks.

"Let me go yeh."

"Release us Kisame you bastard. How could you do this to Sakura-chan?"

"Kisame knock them out," Itachi drawled.

Kisame them banged the two of them together. Their heads clashed painfully and they dropped to the floor unconscious blood trickling down the sides of their heads. "Now take my brother and get rid of him, oh and make it look like an accident," Itachi commanded smirking devilishly.

"No, Kisame don't do this, Sakura-chan," Sasuke was back to yelling and kicking and screaming but he couldn't get away from the bigger stronger man and he could only watch helplessly as Itachi walked over to Sakura and shoved the needle into her arm. She gave a weak moan of protest but there was nothing she could do.

"Alright stop right there and put your hands in the air!"

A bunch of white eyed men in uniform burst through the door wearing protective gear and holding guns.

"What the?"

"I took the liberty of calling in a family favour," Neji smirked as he stepped out of the shadows, "and I've got enough dirt on you Uchiha," he pointed at Itachi, "to put you away from a long time."

Kisame moved to take down the intruders and was promptly shot. Sasuke then ran at Itachi sending him flying from a punch to the nose and ran to Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura-chan wake up, look at me, concentrate on me, stay awake!"

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridle style and found himself lead out by Neji and bundled into Neji's car and driven to the nearest hospital.

---A few hours later---

Sasori and Deidara had come in a little while after Sasuke and Neji had arrived and now had bandages around both their heads, all four were awaiting news when a doctor they recognised walked out.

"She's dieing, if she pulls through the night it'll be a miracle."

"Let me through, I have to see her," Sasuke made to go to her but the doctor took him firmly by the shoulders.

"She won't respond young man there is no point in-"

Sasori laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "Let him go."

The doctor stood and thought about it for a little while before releasing Sasuke who was in Sakura's room in record time.

There she lay dressed in a white hospital gown with tubes going into her wrist, a breathing aid over her mouth and only the slightly beeping of the heart monitor disturbing the silence. She looked like an angel with her pink hair fanning out around her head against the crisp white pillow. He walked over to her and picked up her hand, pressing it to his cheek, so cold.

"Please wake up Sakura-chan, please."

Tears made his eyes burn as he reached up to stroke her hair back from her clammy face.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

Then the tears fell and he didn't try to stop them.

------

_Okay this chapter was longer than usual because there was so much I wanted to get through and there was this particular ending I wanted for the chapter so yeh :D Oh and by the way, is it considered spamming to update 3 times in one day? lol_

_----_

**Review Responses**

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - Lol

Keeta - I shall

AkatsukiFan - I hope so

ashley - Right

DarkAngel - Well I updated, thanks for the tip

Feily859 - No I didn't thanks for the tip

Cheerio-panda45 - Wait no longer

sakura-blossoms-9511 / -my-name-is-V- - No you don't need to

h8tergerl15 - Thanks

EternalxBlackness - I'm tired so sue me ;-p

Vu-Girl - Thanks for the review and the PM

-----

_Well um...review and I'll finish this story tomorrow:D_


	10. The End

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Everything hurt really badly.

Everything hurt really really badly.

But that meant she was alive didn't it?

Only the living felt pain, if she was dead she wouldn't feel anything.

Right?

…

…

…

Sakura blinked her eyes open slowly, the pain was horrendous but it certainly wasn't as bad as it had been when Itachi had given her that fifth shot. By all accounts she should be dead, she could barely remember what happened. She remembered Sasuke's voice screaming her name but not much after that. She looked above her, white, to her left, white, to her right, white and below…colour…lot's of colour.

"Sakura-sensei!" It was a loud yell and it cut through Sakura's ears like a knife giving her a splitting headache.

"What the hell dobe?" that voice, that was Sasuke's voice…he was still alive.

"Her eyes, she's awake!" Wait…Neji?

"Sakura-chan you did it yeh!" Deidara.

"I think we're giving her a headache." Sasori.

"Sakura-chan can you hear me?" that was Sasuke and suddenly her view was swamped with the murky blue that she knew to be his eye colour. She attempted to give a week nod but the movement caused her head to pound.

"Gentleman please, we're going to need you all to leave the room for a moment." She didn't recognise that voice. There were several groans of protest but Sasori managed to convince them to let the professionals do their job.

"Miss Haruno, can you hear me?" that voice again, female and kind.

"Yes," she croaked, her throat felt sore.

"Good, that poison hit you pretty bad but we've taken care of the worst of it. Unfortunately there was… there was something that we couldn't prevent."

"What?"

"The poison got to your baby before we could stop it, you had a miscarriage Miss Haruno, I'm so sorry for your loss," the nurse laid a hand of Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura stiffened. Baby? But she'd always taken precaution with Itachi it couldn't have been his…but then…Sasuke.

"We're going to need to keep you in for a couple more days to make sure your stable but you should be able to go home soon after that. Shall I send those young gentlemen back in?"

Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to see anyone right now. She had been pregnant with Sasuke's child, how would he have reacted if he'd known, if she'd known? Her period hadn't come yet but she thought it had only been late. She had blamed the ill feelings in the morning on a bug that had gone around the school that term. How come she hadn't noticed?

---A few days later---

"The doctors say you can go home today."

Sakura looked over at Sasori and smiled, "I know, I've been looking forward to it, hospitals aren't my scene."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Sasori asked studying her closely. He'd been surprised a few days ago when she had woken up and then refused to see any of them. Especially that she hadn't wanted to see Sasuke. Sasori wasn't an idiot, he had noticed Sasuke's affection for her and her feelings for Sasuke, she'd tried to bury them of course but she was getting married to Itachi at the time so that was only natural. However he knew why she had refused to see him even now. Itachi had been put away in prison for life and disowned by his family so the engagement was broken but the public knew of the whole thing thanks to the newspapers. If Sakura suddenly started dating Sasuke it would seem very odd. Sasuke was younger than her, a previous student and Itachi's younger brother. It would put them both in very bad lights.

"That would be very kind, thank-you," she said quietly giving him a soft smile.

"It's alright yeh," Deidara said, "we're just glad to know your okay."

"Thanks Deidara-kun," she smiled. Deidara grinned, she hadn't smiled like that in a long time, it was good to see the old Sakura he knew returning.

"Deidara would you go and get the car ready," Sasori said as he held up some keys in front of the blonde.

Deidara raised an eyebrow but took the keys none-the-less, "Sure, see you in a little while Sakura-chan."

"What do you want to talk to me about Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked

"Whether he loves you or not I cannot tell but he does have a genuine affection for you, you should at least call him," Sasori replied as he watched her intently.

Sakura bit her lip, "I suppose it would be futile to say I don't know whom you mean eh?"

"That's correct."

"I can't call him Sasori-kun because then I'll just want to keep talking to him, to see him and I can't it's too soon. He deserves better anyway," Sakura said sadly hanging her head to hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

Sasori lifted his hand and tilted her chin up, "You cannot avoid him forever and maybe it is too soon but time will heal it. Come on, don't cry we have to get you home."

Sasori withdrew and Sakura sighed. She climbed up off the bed and took the arm Sasori offered her, allowing him to lead her out of the hospital and to the car. Sasori drove them back but not without protests from Deidara, Sakura was silently grateful because as much as she loved Deidara he was an awful driver.

"We'll come and check up on you tomorrow yeh," Deidara said as he and Sasori lead her up to her front door. After having broken the engagement with Itachi Sakura had bought a new home, it was in a quiet area on the outskirts of the city and it was about half an hour drive from her main office.

"If you need anything call us," Sasori nodded to her and left. Deidara gave her a hug and followed after Sasori. Both waved as they climbed back into the car and drove away, Sakura waved until they were out of site and then entered her house. It was cold and dark so she flicked on a light. She moved over to the phone in the hallway and picked it up, she held it in her hand and it took a lot of her will power to put the phone back down.

She couldn't face him yet.

…

…

…

She spent the next week recuperating and then returned to work, she didn't work a full shift and she was thankful for all the help Sasori and Deidara gave her. They drove her to and from work, they bought all the groceries she needed and even helped her with her workload from time to time. Every time they met Sasori would ask if she had called Sasuke and every time she would say no.

Eventually December rolled around and Sakura still hadn't spoken to Sasuke and Sasori had stopped asking her.

It was a crisp morning, there had been a frost last night, and Sakura found herself trooping downstairs to pick up the mail. She looked through it and was shocked to find one marked with the Konoha College for Boys crest. Opening it she unfolded the paper inside and began to read.

'_Dear Sakura Haruno _

_As a previous member of the faculty here at Konoha College for Boys we invite you to return for our annual Christmas Reunion Ball of 2007. You are welcome to bring an escort however this is not a requirement and the college must be informed of your decision at least two weeks in advance of the date given below for catering purposes. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Iruka Umino,'_

From the layout and wording Sakura guessed that this exact letter had been sent out to many different people, there was however something scrawled at the bottom in a script she recognised as Iruka's that she doubted was on anyone else's invitation.

'_P.S. The boys miss you_'

Sakura bit her lip; she hadn't seen any of them since the day she had found out of her father's death. She remembered glimpses of Sasuke and Neji when they came to rescue her but other than that she hadn't seen them in nearly two months. She folded the letter back up and went to prepare herself a drink.

After spending an hour thinking about it she headed to her computer and loaded up a blank e-mail. She typed in the address at the head of the letter and began her reply.

…

…

…

_Dear Iruka, _

_I would be happy to come, thank-you so much for your kind invitation and I will not be bringing an escort. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Sakura Haruno _

_P.S. Are they really? _

…

…

…

It was later afternoon when her computer gave a beep to tell her she had received e-mail.

…

…

…

_Sakura, _

_Yes they are, most of them dropped out of the subject when they realised that you weren't coming back. The few that staid left a little later saying that the new head of department didn't teach very well. I think that might be a testament to how much they like you. It's a shame you left, you know you're welcome back anytime but you're probably too busy. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Iruka _

…

…

…

_Iruka, _

_That sounds like them, stubborn and headstrong. It's amazing how many different variations of those two traits you can get. _

_Sakura _

…

…

…

_Sakura, _

_As you have no escort of your own and I myself am without a partner would you mind if I escorted you? _

_Iruka _

…

…

…

_Iruka, _

_I wouldn't mind at all, thank-you Iruka-kun. _

_Sakura _

…

…

…

_Sakura, _

_Good, then I'll meet you outside the main hall when you arrive. _

_Iruka _

…

…

_Iruka, _

_Alright. _

_Sakura _

…

…

…

"No date Sasuke-teme?" Naruto elbowed his friend in the side and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him, "What about you dobe?"

"Didn't I tell you teme I'm taking Hinata-chan, Neji-kun is driving her here because he had to pick up Ten-ten-chan also," Naruto grinned again.

"Hn," was Sasuke's non-committal response.

Just then Neji came in, a brunette with her hair up in two buns wearing a lovely pink Chinese style dress on one arm and a small blue haired girl wearing a lilac dress on the other. "Hinata-chan," Naruto cried joyously as he jumped forward.

"H-hello N-naruto-ku-kun," she stammered.

Naruto grinned and bowed down low, when he stood up he offered his arm, "Shall we milady?" he asked.

Hinata blushed but smiled none-the-less and took Naruto's arm.

"Ready to go Neji-kun?" Ten-ten asked looking up at him.

"You coming Sasuke?"

"I'm going to stay here for a little," Sasuke replied looking out the window.

"Alright," Neji replied as he and Naruto took their respective dates to the dance leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. Since the incident with Sakura Sasuke and Neji had grown a little closer and had some resemblance of a friendship but they were more like rivals with benefits. Sasuke had been hurt when Sakura refused to see him or contact him, when she changed her mobile number he had tried to get Sasori to tell him where she was but to no avail.

The others had all moved on. Naruto had started dating Neji's cousin when he caught her taking pictures of him. Neji had been shocked at first but Naruto seemed to take good care of her and eventually he warmed up to Naruto. Shikamaru was rumoured to have gone beyond kissing and cuddling Gaara's older sister Temari, this revelation had nearly had him castrated by her two overprotective brothers. Gaara too had found someone, a girl named Matsuri.

Sasuke continued to watch out of the window. Then he saw a figure he recognised, Iruka-sensei, walking out to meet a woman who had just stepped out of a car. A car he recognised. The woman was wearing an emerald green dress that had sparkling spiral patterns sown into the bottom of the long skirt that touched her ankles. The bodice was tight and it had no straps. Instead she wore a string of jade beads that dipped low. Green gloves ran up past her elbows and matching strappy sandals adorned her feet. Her green eyes sparkled and her pink hair was twisted high on her head with strands falling out in all directions and some falling forward to frame her face.

"Sakura," he gasped.

---The Ballroom---

"Whose that with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto gasped, his jaw hitting the floor at the beautiful woman on his favourite teachers arm…well favourite male teacher at least.

"Is that, no it can't be…Sakura-sensei?" Neji too had gasped, she was beautiful after all and the green of her dress only seemed to brighten the colour of her eyes and hair.

At that moment Sasuke came in through the doors and both Iruka and Sakura turned around to look at him. "Sakura-chan?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she smiled at him.

"It is you," she smiled back.

"It's been a while Sakura-sensei."

Sakura gave a start and spun back around to find herself surrounded by her class and their respective dates who were all looking at her in a cross between awe and jealousy. "It has, how have you all been?" she asked smiling around at them. Iruka chose that moment to excuse himself.

"How did you convince her to come Iruka?" Kakashi asked as the scared man came over to Gai and he.

"I don't know," Iruka replied with a smile.

---Sakura---

"You owe us all a dance Sakura-sensei," Naruto declared with a grin as he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Me," she pointed to herself, "but you all have such lovely dates. Why do I owe you lot of miscreants dances hm?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"You didn't finish teaching us," Naruto explained, "plus you girls don't mind do you?" Naruto asked grinning around at them.

Ten-ten gave him a look that said _You're an idiot_, "I guess not, but be warned missy, if you steal my Neji-kun there will be hell to pay," she said with a smirk.

Sakura nodded, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

It was then that the music started, Kiba stepped forward, "Sakura-sensei?" he said with his hand out, "would you join me on the floor?"

"Sure."

The majority of the songs were fast paced and soon she had danced with all her former students, even Gaara. Well…almost all, she hadn't danced with Sasuke and not because she had been avoiding him but because he'd vanished. The slow song started and Gaara bid her a good evening as he returned to his date and placed his arms around her waste.

Sakura smiled and moved over to the tables on one side of the hall and made to sit down when she recognised a figure sitting in the shadows of a corner. She moved over to sit by him, "It's been a while Sasuke-kun," she said quietly.

"You didn't want to talk to me," Sasuke huffed refused to look at her.

"You have to see it from my point of view Sasuke, I needed time to let my heart heal. My fiancé murdered my father and tried to kill me and on top of that I found out I had lost the child of his _younger brother_," Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth at her confession and bit her lip, praying he hadn't heard her.

"My what?" he said lowly turning to look at her in shock.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Did you just say child? As in baby? As in I would have been a father sort of child?" Sasuke demanded taking her shoulders in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

She nodded forlornly.

"But how do you know, I mean I know you and Itachi…"

"You were the only one that I didn't use some sort of prevention method with," she explained slowly, "I hadn't even realised and then the nurse told me about the effects of the poison. I couldn't face you Sasuke."

"What were you afraid of?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready to be in another relationship and it would have destroyed us both. I needed space and time to think so I shut you out, I'm sorry Sasuke, it was the only way," she explained tears pricking at her eyes.

The song that played in the background ended and another one started, again a slow one.

"Dance with me?" he stood up and held his hand out to her.

She smiled at him and took it.

He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went up around his neck. She wasn't his teacher anymore and he'd graduate this year, her father's expectations no longer burdened her and Itachi was locked far, far away. He pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. He smiled then, the first true smile he'd shown in a long time, and she smiled back.

Sasuke reached up with one hand to cup her face and bring her closer. He pressed his forehead to hers and just continued to watch her eyes as the song went on for a little longer. Neither noticed the fact that nearly everyone there was watching them. Nor did they notice the widened eyes, grins and cat-calls when Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sakura's.

…

…

…

Sasuke had taken her home that night and staid over but he hadn't been sleeping on the couch, no, he'd slept next to her like he'd been longing to for a long time.

He continued with his studies and graduated top of his class and went on to University. The next four years of his life were difficult but he didn't mind because he knew that when it was over she'd be waiting for him. After her finished University he'd proposed and she'd said yes.

…

…

…

They got married that Christmas.

---

_Yay for happy endings :D_

_---_

**Review Responses**

Vu-Girl - Right whatever

XxShadow-Of-LiesxX - Lol thankies

kakashi246 - Yes it ended ;-;

etherealspirit17 - Yes they do, glad you like

pinkshadows - Yay

cutegerbilofdeath - Thank you for the youthful review

Sesshomaru Dogdemon - She is :D

x3 Blackcat x3 - Good to know

cherryblossom93 - Lol

BlackParade.ox - Well you get to find out in this chapter

ThePinkBunniesLeaders - Please don't be sad

AkatsukiFan - Lol, good to know

EternalxBlackness - It took me more than two hours...

RaiKimTomBoY - The dictionary is just not adequate enough to accurately portray my story linguistically lol

cookiesxnxcream - Glad to find someone who supports love :D

-my-name-is-V- - It wasn't as soon as I'd hoped but I updated

kiba's kunoichi - Sorry about the lack of Kiba

unspoiled rini - Gave you something to read neh?

damnednhot - Thankies

Arielle - Not soon but it has appeared :D

XXDragonheart6XX - I updated...I was tempted to have her not wake up just to spite you but I'm not that mean :D Lol, just joking

michi-baka - Please don't cry (hands over a tissue)

Aiyo Rei - Dun dun dun

Ayako88 - I should be doing homework too...oh well, I'll do it tomorrow

lilxcutexmonstah - I was wondering why I hadn't heart from you, where ya been? Glad you like the pace

Haaku - I hope it met expectations

---

_Well that's it, thanks to everyone that reviewed and especially those that have been with this story since chapter one was posted._


End file.
